ThE MorTia irE
by Angelinarte
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha caido, y el trío dorado se dedica a reanimar sus vidas, pero... de verdad ¿Tu crees que todo será tranquilidad?
1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort ha caído, el trío dorado ahora se encamina a reanimar sus vidas, pero… de verdad ¿tú crees que todo será tranquilidad?

**ThE MoRTia iRE**

**By Angelinarte**

Hermione - I'm afraid Harry! I don't want…

Harry whispered in her ear - Shhh, I'm not going to let you alone Hermione. I'm going to protect you in my arms. We'll be together… always.

Yo NUNCA he plagiado, Tu NO me Plagies.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ok, los personajes y no sé qué más se dice de la Saga Harry Potter, son propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros Co., Editorial Salamandra (es la figurita de una lagartija aplastada que están en mis libros) y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos.<p>

Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que estarán en mi intento de fic, (because it's my first time), son míos, a excepción de los que yo me inventé, y otros que investigué como en el caso de mi enemigo.

Repito: nada es mío salvo el contenido que está escrito salidito de mi propio material que es mi cerebro y hasta la fecha he visto nada igual en ningún otro fic (modestia aparte ^-^).

Y a lo demás como dice el dicho: todo lo que yo mencione aquí, tanto en personajes, sus nombres, o situaciones, si el caso lo amerita, "_Es __Puritita __coincidencia_".

Los saluda Angelinarte

* * *

><p><strong>SUMARIO<strong>

Lord Voldemort ha caído, con él arrastrado vidas tanto inocentes como mundanas, el mago-anciano más poderoso Albus Dumbledore también, la guerra se ha terminado, y el colegio de Hogwarts bajo la dirección de la señora y maestra Minerva McGonagall, y el mundo mágico bajo la nueva mano de Shakelvolt Kingsleigh se dedican a levantarse de piedra en piedra del dañino régimen. Y los mortífagos peligrosos huyen despavoridos, escondiéndose entre las sombras, y trepándose por los techos porque el nuevo ministerio declaró persecución a estos seguidores de un mal.

El trío dorado al fin están en plena libertad para vivir sus jóvenes vidas, tranquilas.

El famoso Harry Potter aunque con traumas causadas por la guerra y su perseguidor, tratará de reconstruir su vida y su noviazgo con la última hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley, Ginny; y Ronald Weasley comenzará a salir con la más inteligente y estudiante No. 1 Hermione Granger después de recuperar a sus padres.

Y los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año que no completaron su ciclo con normalidad deberán terminar su séptimo año en conjunto para elegir una carrera que esté acorde a lo que más se destaquen para su futuro, pero este año nuestro trío dorado se separa solo la chica sabelotodo regresa a Hogwarts, porque el Niño que Vivió y su mejor amigo se enlistaran a prepararse rumbo a la Academia de Aurores.

Este parecerá un año feliz, lleno de vida adolescente, pero… de verdad ¿tú crees que todo será tranquilidad?

Pero dice un dicho, dicho que no he dicho yo: que hierva mala nunca muere.

Tom Riddle seguirá molestando desde la tumba.

¿Por qué digo esto? -sonrío de misterio- porque Tom Riddle guardó una letal carta bajo la manga. Una que Severus y Bellatrix desconocían, pero hasta Lucius Malfoy teme. Descúbrela…

…Si es que puedes

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora<p>

Chicas lindas, bellas y preciosas (tanto por dentro como por fuera); y Chicos lindos, guapos, y galantes (si alguno se considera feo es su problema, no mío), agito una mano diciéndoles un caluroso…

*¡HOLAS!*

Mi nombre es Angelina, pero ya muchos me conocerán como Angelinarte. Sí, soy esa misma chica que suele dejar laaargos, exagerados y aburridísimos reviews en muchas historias. Sí, ya sé que a alguns les ofende (o fastidia) mi manera de comentar, pero no es culpa me despapayo comentando así porque como antes no tenía esa oportunidad y ahora pues… no lo desperdicio, pero ustedes son los culpables de publicar historias increíbles, y yo pues… las disfruto y prueba de ello son mis comentarios a como me salen.

Quisiera compartirles que esta es la primera vez que expongo una obra realizada por mi propia vuelapluma. Sí, soy netamente novata, primeriza, pupila, nada experimentada. Pero está inspirada en la fascinante saga de Harry Potter escrita por su dueña inglesa J.K. Rowling, cuyo final publicado "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" o "Dealthy Hollows" en el 2007 (versión en español en Ecuador 2008), epilogo y otros detalles de la misma, nunca me tendrán por satisfecha. Es así que con este fic solo doy también mi diminuto gritillo de protesta que mi personaje favorito haya quedado injustamente con quien en mi opinión no se la merecía.

Estaba pasando un momento muy feo con una relación (sí, amorosa, o mejor dicho desamorosa) cuando comencé a escribirla hace como tres años más o menos. Y según yo, como para desquitar mi depre a causa de ello, empecé a escribir en mis tiempos de ocio en mi trabajo todo lo que me vino en gana a punta de lápiz (mecánico o clásico), sacapuntas, borrador y en hojas en blanco de cuadernos viejos (mi ñaña menor dejó botados muchos cuadernos sin terminar una vez que salió del cole, así que los aproveché), pero un tiempo lo abandoné, porque me entretuve en otras cosas entre ellas, leer fics.

Hasta que hoy en día, en uno de mis comentarios alguien me respondió: (CamilleGrangerEvans) "Oye Angelinarte, tienes todo lo que se necesita para crear un fic ¿Por qué no lo intentas?" y otra chica comentarios más arribita la apoya diciéndome "Inténtalo, deberías crear uno" (LuzGranger) la verdad es… que me dejó pensando detenidamente sin saber que responderles y me puse a rebuscar en lo más recóndito del baúl de mi memoria y cuando lo encontré, sacándole polvo me dije: "sí podría intentarlo". Pero… estaba por segura que no pasaría de las hojas de mis cuadernos nunca. ¿Por qué? Pues…

1ro. era un entretenimiento propio que me nació, nadie me lo recomendó.

2do. Muchas distracciones, la abandonaba hasta cuando me animaba a seguirla

3ro. "piedritas mentales" cuando se me va la inspiración o cuando tenía la idea, pero que no me cuadraba para una escena, y al mínimo detalle me detenía.

4to. De repente tenía mis desánimos por gente como mi familia que me criticaban por estar escribiendo "adefesios" o que Harry Potter era "para niños". ¡Bah! Igual es parte de mis gustos, que le puedo hacer.

Al final volviendo a pensar en la respuesta de esta gran chica y escritora (Sí, Camille sos voz), me dije: "bueno, no gano nada, ni nada me quita con probar ¿No?" más eme aquí… lo simple escrito en un par de cuadernos pasó a convertirse en un fic.

Aparte que lo que nos separa es el océano Atlántico y varios de re-kilómetros de tierra, la rubia dueña de la Saga, es inglesa; y yo una cholita ecuatoriana. ¿Y si fuese así?, el epilogo sería otro (mis amigas en el Faces ya saben cómo me hubiese gustado el fin de estos libros). Pero ya los libros fueron publicados hace time, acepto la decisión de Rowling y sus parejas, pero eso no impide que mi pareja sea feliz en mis "ilusos" sueños, más YO Angelinarte vengo a darle mi toque mágico de 180° a ese final con mi fic, y los otro 180° lo pondrán ustedes con sus opiniones.

He dicho.

Niñs, ya me dirán que les pareció o me lanzan los tomatazos.

Att.: Angelinarte.

INSTRUCCIONES DE LA LECTURA

_En cursivas_: hechizos, encantamientos, pensamientos de los personajes sea de conciencia, razón o corazón. Y de repente, lo usare como medio de comunicación como en cartas, llamadas telefónicas… en fin ya lo verán más adelante.

Mayúsculas: significará gritos o expresiones donde se necesitará levantar la voz.

Signos de admiración o interrogación: en algún momento encontraran los signos así ¡! ó ¿? Vacíos, no los pondré por gusto, es porque los personajes se quedaron con una duda, pero en silencio, o es una sorpresa que no saben cómo reaccionar o explicar. Es porque en la vida real, una persona no siempre va a gritar o ahogar un grito o hacer exclamaciones de sorpresa, suelen haber reacciones sin que ésta emita sonido alguno.

Subrayado: hago énfasis en algo.

Otros signos: como este * es porque encierra sonidos, hechizos, reacciones de sentidos o paso de una escena a otra. "" las comillas, también hago énfasis en algo, pero a diferencia del subrayado este es cuando el personaje está hablando. (n/a) De repente seré yo.

Avisos:

1. Según JKR, la batalla ocurrió un 2 de Mayo, pero cuando leí el séptimo libro supuse que había sido en Marzo o en Abril a lo mucho. Así que todo comenzará en el mes de abril y no Mayo.

2. Ésta historia está trabajada con las parejas cannon, pero no creas que todo será color de rosas para ellas. Y verán a los personajes algo fuera de su foco o como le dicen por ahí "OoC" (Gaby Harmony chavez, ya verás si te comprendí o no).

3. Mi historia fue escrita hace tiempo (en un cuaderno o dos), aún no la tengo terminada, pero es la primera vez que me lanzo a publicar una, así que les pido no sean duros si ven mis errores horrográficos y burrográficos.

4. No te prohíbo que leas, no tengo nada contra nadie, A EXCEPCIÓN SI ME COPIAS. Yo escribo y publico; y tu opinas y criticas, siempre y cuando No Me í que por favor, respeta al escritor/a, porque si algo no te va gustando, simplemente no te gastes y deja de leer. Ojo.

5. Conforme avances en la lectura, iras encontrando algo que creas coincida o se asimile a otras historias como la tuya, más ninguno es cierto. Como dije: todo lo que está escrito aquí, está estrictamente exprimido de my heart y al resto le agregué cosas sacadas de mi cabecita. Así que… absolutamente NADA ES PLAGIO.

Bueno creo que no se me escapa nada, más que decir:

Empecemos.


	2. El Inicio

**Disclaimer**: Ok, los personajes y no sé qué más se dice de la Saga Harry Potter, son propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros Co., Editorial Salamandra (es la figurita de una lagartija aplastada que están en mis libros) y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos.

Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que estarán en mi intento de fic, (because it's my first time), son míos, a excepción de los que yo me inventé, y otros que investigué como en el caso de mi enemigo.

Repito: nada es mío salvo el contenido que está escrito salidito de mi propio material que es mi cerebro y hasta la fecha he visto nada igual en ningún otro fic (modestia aparte ^-^).

Y a lo demás como dice el dicho: todo lo que yo mencione aquí, tanto en personajes, sus nombres, o situaciones, si el caso lo amerita, "_Es__Puritita__coincidencia_".

Los saluda Angelinarte

* * *

><p>PROLOGO<p>

El Inicio

_El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallas que a sus aciertos._

_Lord Voldemort_

…¿Cómo pudo perder? ¿Cómo pudo ser vencido por un nada? Porque eso había sido ese muchachito insignificante, inexperto… Un Nada, Un Nadie comparado con él.

Tras los ojos inertes de aquel, quien su espíritu ya solo miraba el arruinado techo del gran comedor, sentía como si… solo sus ojos estuvieran presentes, inmóvil, no comprendía lo que ocurría. Si el mismo acabó con él con su hechizo más poderoso, vio morir a su mayor enemigo, uno de sus aliados lo corroboró, lo vio caer al suelo en el corazón de aquel maldito bosque, pero tampoco entendió que al atacar a ese muchacho algo lo hizo perder la conciencia a la par, lo peor es que… ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que él aún estaba con vida?

"maldita Malfoy, debí cerciorarme yo mismo"

Pronto vio sonrisas, oyó risas, felicitaciones… lo extraño era que podían moverse, pero él no podía, ¿Por qué no podía moverse? era como si estuviera detrás de un vitral oyendo murmullos, y cuchicheos.

-_No, ¿Cómo es posible? Posible… (_Eco_) posible… Esto no puede estar… estar… pasando… pasando-_ oyó su propia voz en ecos que decía con frustración. Vio a una muchacha asomarse, y sintió un asco tremendo; y le gritó -_¡No te me acerques, asquerosa… asquerosa…! ¡Aléjate… Aléjate…! ¡¿No me oyes? ¡No me toques… toques… toques! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy… quien soy… soy? ¡Me repugnas… repugnas! ¡Te mataré… mataré! ¡Voy a matarte… matarte!_

La vio dirigir una temblorosa mano, y la posó cerca de la frente fría de Riddle para con asco, lástima y temor por fin cerrar sus serpentescos ojos.

Todo oscureció para él.

-_¡NOOOOOO!-_Grito Voldemort al no ver más luz, sintió como el suelo se resquebrajara como la cosa más débil por su peso, y desmoronaba bajo su espalda para caer en precipitada en un gran abismo muy profundo, quizás sin fondo.

-_¡jajajajajajaja!-_de pronto unas risas se oyeron en medio de aquella intensa oscuridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién osa reírseme?

-_Tom… aquiii… no eres… naaaadieee… jajajajajaja-_dijeron voces.

_-_¿QUIENES SON…?¿QUIEN SE BURLA?

_-Somos nosotros-_la voz fúnebre de una anciana -_tus victimaasss…_

-_¿no te das cuenta donde estas? Aquí eres como todos, Riddle-_dijo la voz de una fémina.

-_como todos Riddle_- una voz en susurro escalofriante de hombre.

-¡Bellatrix, Severus… Sáquenme!_-_Ordenó desesperado.

_-Aquí No existe quien te ayude…-_ dijo la voz de un hombre.

-_Na-nana nadie quien lo saque…-_una voz parecida a la de Quirrel

-¡Ineptos…! ¡todos son unos ineptos…!

_-Nadie puede… Riddle_

-_Potteeeerr…-_chilló Voldemort, y escucho voces y risas de niños. No podía ser, eran los niños del orfanato.

_-Potter no está aquí Tom…_- dijo uno -_ni tampoco su gente…_- dijo otro -_aquí no hay armario donde esconderte Ridi_- dijo otra más -_solo tu… jajajajajajaja_

_-Nadie quien te oiga_… _Todos están lejos, lejos, lejos…_

-Eso no es cierto, yo venciiii… tiene que ser un error… yo gane- decía desquiciado.

-_Jajajaja… Deliras Riddle. Acaso no sabes que algunos sueños… se pueden convertir… en pesadillas… jajajajajaja… el último de los Potter está vivo… y tu no… jajajajaja…_

Y una última voz muy parecida a la de Dumbledore le dijo cerca de su oído

_-Perdiste Riddle… has caído… caído…_

_-JAMAS_MALDITO DUMBLEDORE ¡no me toquen!¡no me toquen! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Tom, gritaba, chillaba, aullaba de dolor y se sacudía para tratar de zafarse de aquellas que pensaba eran ramas, manos, más que manos, eran como dientes o garras destrozando su ropa, arañando su piel. Cayó en una especie de lago… y enseguida emergió

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Olía a sangre, y lo hacía retorcerse del dolor ya que ese lago le desollaba la piel como si fuese agua hirviendo, trató de huir, pero no había por donde, sintió que manos lo jalaban a lo más profundo. Riddle pataleaba y pataleaba para zafarse, hasta que lo traspasó y se estrelló en un suelo gris, en un raro sitio, en penumbra y frio. Había una luz tenue, pero presentía que no tenía tiempo para ver de dónde provenía. Aturdido miró a los lados y estaba en una especie de sala oscura donde a solo unos 20 pasos había dos bancas y detrás de ellas dos balcones como de la estación de trenes Kings Cross solo como si ya no se usara, como si ya no funcionara, como… abandonada.

Se miró las manos con dificultad, estaba todo bañado en sangre y había regresado a su forma antes de volver a tener un cuerpo estable gracias al conjuro y a la poción que esa rata de Pettigrew había elaborado.

Pero un ruido lo alertó por su derecha, un ruido como el correteo de un perro, sumado a una risita burlona sin sonar a carcajada si no susurrante. Miro al cielo negro por donde cayó porque oyó a lo lejos esas voces, unas manos huesudas y sin rostros que lo habían estado molestando se lanzaban en precipitada hacia él. Por primera vez, el miedo lo atacó y como pudo se arrastró despavorido a esconderse debajo de una de las bancas dándole la espalda al amplio pasillo y dejando rastro de su sangre hasta llegar allí. Parecía la única fuente de protección de aquel extraño, y solitario, o abandonado lugar. Y las voces dejaron de hablarle, pero sintió una respiración detrás de su nuca, como si lo acecharan o esperara que saliera de allí. Y le dio la mala sensación que si volteaba algo podría pasar.

Así que con el horror que un niño pequeño siente al pensar en monstruos debajo de su cama, o que hay algo malo y feo como un cuco escondido en un armario clavado en su piel esperando devorarlo, se encogió y prefirió no voltear quedándose quieto.

-_Regresaré… y juro que me vengare…-_susurro él tapándose los oídos.

Una persona solitaria vestida toda de negro, a excepción de su capa túnica cuyo fondo era de una rojo sangre, cubierta su cabeza hasta solo mostrar la mitad de un arrugado rostro de nariz para abajo, sus manos se ocultaban detrás de las largas mangas de la misma. Observaba quieta, vigilante, expectante a ver como terminaba aquella lucha que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico.

Esta persona no era de trabajar para nadie, no sabría nunca ¿Cómo el Sr. Oscuro llegó hasta ella? Lo que sí sabía era la paga doble que había recibido por parte de éste con tal de "ayudarlo" en su régimen y que recibiría más una vez ganado el propósito. Y accedió. Nadie sabría distinguir si quien se ocultaba detrás de ese aspecto de monje, sería un hombre o una mujer, pero lo que tampoco sabrían era… que sería la carta bajo la manga del Sr. Oscuro.

Pensó en lo estúpido que había sido ese chicuelo al acudir así como así a enfrentarse al "Sr. Innombrable", casi había pensado que esa simpleza de muchacho algo escondía bajo la manga, pero cuando lo vio caer pensó ¿Cómo es que el "mocoso que vivió" muriese así de fácil sin defenderse siquiera? aunque fue curioso que a la vez ver a Lord Voldemort caer desmayado junto a su enemigo.

El innombrable despertó después de no más de un minuto aproximadamente, y cuando lo que quedó del héroe fue levantado en las enormes manazas del semi-gigante Hagrid, comprobando su muerte la mujer de ese Malfoy, le pareció decepcionante que todo haya terminado así, definitivamente su padre James Potter habría dado una mejor pelea.

Había caminado junto al Innombrable en medio de sus seguidores, pero todo eso le pareció extraño, su instinto le dijo que se apartara, algo no iba a salir bien de aquello. Y así lo hizo antes de ingresar a las puertas del castillo Hogwarts. Ahora, se encontraba de pie flotando cerca de la cúpula de un enorme árbol propiedad del bosque prohibido en un área un tanto alejada de una batalla que se volvió a encender una vez que se perdieron en el vestíbulo del colegio, protegida por las miles de hojas de un sol que no tardaría en mostrar su luz tras su espalda, pero sin haberse perdido detalle de la misma.

De pronto algo llamó su atención haciendo que subiera su rostro hasta posar sus ojos en un punto esencial del castillo.

El sol apareció frente al castillo y una luz roja fuego iluminaba los ventanales donde se ubica el gran comedor, destrozaba en miles de cristalitos todos los vidrios sumado a un temblor que sacudió toda la zona a través de una gran explosión. Y la misma onda casi la hace tambalear su magia.

Las facciones de su rostro cambiaron a sorpresa, indignación e ira al notar una molestia palpitante en la "Mortia" marca impregnada en uno de sus brazos que los distinguía como: mortífagos.

Había dejado de palpitar para pasar a una insignificante sombra borrable, uno de ellos habló:

-No- fue el susurrante exclamar de su fría y neutral voz -Ha Caído…

-Mi señora…- habló un hombre, pero cayó su boca cuando sin mirarlo le apunto con la varita.

-Diré esto una sola vez- respondió señalando al mortifago mirándolo -Yo también estoy muy furiosa porque lo que sea haya ocurrido allá, es humillante porque mi señor me trató muy bien. Y espero para cualquiera que se atreva a repetir esa palabra, pasara por mi furia.

-Mi Señ…- dijo un mortífago herido que había huido en medio de la distracción de los demás luchadores hasta los pies del árbol donde los demás se situaban. La mujer solo dirigió sus ojos al instante y dijo rápido -Perdone, centauros… y otros monstruos… se acercan… nuestro señor fue vencido por Potter- Ella asintió aceptando la información.

*¡_Avada Kedabra_!* *_Levicorpus_*

Pronuncio la maldición con una voz de anciana, susurrante, casi serpentezca, pero cargada de ira. Todos temieron al ver a su víctima girar sobre sí misma y elevarla cabeza abajo en el aire.

Y el hombre que se situaba cerca de ella habló:

-Señora Rabli iremos al refugio en la Mansión de Malfoy…

-No, la mansión Malfoy ya no es segura, Goldstein. Irán a otro sitio… averiguaran quienes sobrevivieron, ya llegado el momento los llamaré. Por lo pronto, necesito saber cómo fue derrotado nuestro Sr. Tenebroso.

La mujer ahora líder vio a un cuervo llegando con dificultad para posarse en un hombro de su ama, ella lo tomó en brazos y acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Mi señora, Esto no se puede quedar así- mientras oían a lo lejos los gritos de alegría y triunfo por el bando de "los traidores a la sangre"

-Tranquilo. Dejemos que esa escoria y suciedad se divierta con su triunfo- la mujer puso al ave en manos de aquel mortífago -llévate a Menotch, y que no le suceda nada- los Centauros se acercaban siguiendo al mortífago que había salido huyendo.

-¿Y usted qué hará?- el mortífago se lanzó un escudo protego, cuando una flecha pasó cerca de ellos.

Ella esbozo una malévola sonrisa -Lárgate que estorbas…

El mortífago decidió desaparecerse del sitio con el animal en sus manos, pero ¿Quién era ella para mandar entre los demás? ¿Y por qué el Sr. Oscuro le dijo que la siguieran en un caso como éste? Se apareció no muy lejos para observar como ella había hecho con la batalla, cosa que si la veía caer, él se proclamaría nuevo líder.

Una veloz flecha fue dirigido directo a la cabeza de ella, que saltó hacia atrás introduciéndose entre las hojas de ese frondoso árbol pegando un grito de dolor.

Un centauro guerrero con un semblante triunfal creyó que la había alcanzado y solo esperó ver el cuerpo de ese mortífago de entre las ramas caer, pero lo extraño fue no ver gota de sangre caer al suelo. De pronto se escuchó…

-Jíjijijijiji- una aguda risita burlesca capaz de estremecer a cualquiera al completo.

Todos Aurores y centauros tensaron sus armas mirando en las copas de los arboles porque la risita parecía proveniente de cada uno de ellos. Hasta que el centauro que había lanzado esa flecha a ese enemigo, sintió un peso molesto en su lomo, al voltear su cabeza hacia atrás vio unos ojos negros que se hicieron rojo sangre, y mostrando unos afilados dientes, dijo:

-Lindo caballito.

El centauro apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar sus patas para zafarse y atacar, más los ojos de su atacante lo paralizaron y el centauro sintió pánico ante eso y cuando vio algo pequeño que después se hizo grande brilló en una de sus manos que lo encegueció por segundos, aprovechando el salto del centauro lo hizo a su vez, dando cuatro volteretas en horizontal en el aire y desapareció antes de caer al suelo.

El centauro se quedó quieto en la posición de ataque del legendario signo sagitario con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al aire donde su segunda flecha había escapado.

-¿Te gustó el espectáculo?

El mortífago había visto todo con ojos y boca abierta, todo había sido tan rápido que ni parpadeó para no perder ni un solo detalle, dio un pequeño brinco al oír y ver a su compañera… ¿Compañera? O debería decir nueva señora, llegar junto a él. Vio la punta de algo muy afilado y pequeño como una oz* en su mano derecha, vieja y oxidada (o eso aparentaba), pero que al momento de la pelea se había convertido en algo más grande. Ni siquiera había usado su varita para luchar con el centauro.

Y a ella, la punta de esa flecha había logrado hacerle una finísima línea que una gota sangre rodó por su mejilla derecha como una lágrima que murió en su boca de una lamida.

Los demás centauros y algunos aurores que habían ido con ellos miraron a ese centauro líder, durante la breve lucha entre él y ese mortífago pues no pudieron hacer mucho, porque o era el centauro o era el atacante. Todo había sido tan rápido que sin saber ya que los de su manada estaban temerosos observando los arboles, así que uno de los aurores se acercó y lo llamó

-¿centauro Crog?

Pero este no respondió y uno de sus guerreros se fue acercando, cuando vio una fina línea roja rodar por el cuello del centauro, una segunda perfecta por el torso, cintura, y en mitad del lomo. Y vieron como un cuerpo caía sobre el de Crog que se desmoronó al completo en el suelo. Había sido descuartizado en cuatro partes.

Gritos de horror, de dolor, de indignación, de furia embravecida recorrieron todo el lugar.

-Asombroso

-Entonces, pensaras dos veces antes de traicionarme- respondió con lentitud -Ahora vámonos. Tengo que cumplir un encargo del señor oscuro, "La ira de la Mortia"

Desaparecieron dejando tirada la inservible mascara.

The Mortia Ire

* * *

><p>*Pequeña Oz, instrumento de mano usada en los campos, pero el detalle en esta en especial, que posee un mecanismo mágico creado por su dueño que la transforma en otra cosa más peligrosa.<p>

Angelinarte


	3. Vara de Sauce

**Disclaimer**: Ok, los personajes y no sé qué más se dice de la Saga Harry Potter, son propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros Co., Editorial Salamandra (es la figurita de una lagartija aplastada que están en mis libros) y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos.

Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que estarán en mi intento de fic, (because it's my first time), son míos, a excepción de los que yo me inventé, y otros que investigué como en el caso de mi enemigo.

Repito: nada es mío salvo el contenido que está escrito salidito de mi propio material que es mi cerebro y hasta la fecha he visto nada igual en ningún otro fic (modestia aparte ^-^).

Y a lo demás como dice el dicho: todo lo que yo mencione aquí, tanto en personajes, sus nombres, o situaciones, si el caso lo amerita, "_Es__Puritita__coincidencia_".

Los saluda Angelinarte

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les ha ido?, les saluda una vez más esta chica que viene a molestar con una historia también, espero hayan leido el sumario puesto que allí me presento.<p>

¿Cómo les fue con mi prologo?, pues por ahí una gran amiga me dijo que no lo entendía. No me dijo en qué sentido, pero por si acaso, solo diré esto:

Lo primero, era el alma de Voldemort después de ser vencido por nuestro heroe, y como fue a parar a ese limbo que aparece en la saga, solo que a diferencia de Harry, el encontró oscuridad y no una sala blanca. Lo segundo, practicamente la presentación de mi enemigo, o para guiarlos de Que clase de enemigo se trata. Que no será cualquier enemigo.

Bueno, voy a dejar de palabrear, y hasta aquí les dije. De ahí si no comprenden, pues los comentarios son gratis, yo no voy a cobrarles, ni yo traje mi fic para venderselos. Esto es solo entretenimiento. Ahora espero disfruten u odien éste primer capítulo.

Empecemos

* * *

><p>1. <strong>La Vara de Sauce<strong>

Nuestra historia comienza donde una batalla termina, hermoso lugar, castillo lleno de muchas historias románticas, hechiceras o misteriosas, y porque no decirlo, hasta tenebrosas. Pero en estos momentos, absolutamente en todo su alrededor, no era ni la mínima piedra de lo que era.

Una lucha entre los seguidores del régimen de Voldemort y los opuestos a su ley junto a su líder, se estaba viviendo en dicho lugar y a causa de ello, desquitando toda su mortífera ira en aquel sitio, donde miles de magos y brujas, entre puros e impuros habían estudiado por generaciones y que ahora… en la actualidad… se debatían a muerte por una falsa ideología.

Entre toda clase de bestias y seres humanos, todos estaban concentrados protegiéndose sin cesar las espaldas para que la muerte traicionera no los tomara por sorpresa, cuando tenían como meta vencer por un bien según su bando.

De pronto… algo llamó la atención de todos, una enorme sacudida que hasta los legendarios gigantes sintieron bajo sus pies cubrió todo el terreno los hizo detenerse unos y perdiendo el equilibrio otros.

Asombrados, dirigieron sus ojos hacia donde un rayo verde iluminó todo el lugar, pero éste chocó contra el rojo que más fuerte fue e intenso provocando que explosionaran todos los vidrios de los ventanales salieran esparcidos junto a un grito de horror salido de las entrañas del gran castillo.

Era el amanecer de un 2 de Abril de 1998 en las antiquísimas y actualmente casi en ruinas instalaciones del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts; muchos fueron los testigos de cómo el régimen de la oscuridad llegaba a su fin por medio de un duelo...

…Duelo _donde uno deberá morir a manos del otro_

_pues ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida_.

_Un resplandor rojo y dorado atravesaba el encantado Gran Comedor, y el gran disco solar aparecía sobre el alfeizar del ventanal central._

_La luz les dio en la cara a los dos a la vez, y pronto el Primero se convirtió en una mancha llameante chillando con aquella voz tan aguda, al igual que el Segundo, su némesis:_

_-¡Avada Kedavraaaa!_

_-¡Expelliarmuuuus! _

_Y la Varita de Sauco, retornaba hacia su nuevo dueño, al que no mataría. A aquel joven con su infalible destreza de buscador, la atrapo con la mano libre, y al mismo tiempo, quedó observando a su enemigo tirado e inerte en el frio suelo, con manos y rostro pálidos sin una sola expresión nada de inocencia. _

Y así, se había definido el duelo, había sido derrotada la era oscura; había llegado a su fin el llamado régimen tenebroso;_ había caído… _

_Lord Voldemort._

Nadie reaccionaba, nadie despertaba…

¿Sería verdad?

¿La pesadilla terminó?

¡No puede ser, mi señor!

Eran sus susurrantes pensamientos. (N/a: Sí, lo último es de los mortífagos)

Y en medio del silencio de los duelistas de ambos bandos, entre mortífagos y aurores y no aurores, estaba un muchacho de cabellos oscuros como la noche, de no más de 17 años, y de hermoso verde mirar protegidos por unos lentes clásicos de marcos redondos resquebrajados por sus lunas, y quien era el mayor centro de atención; mantenía tenso y firme su brazo izquierdo en cuya mano se encontraba apuntando con la legendaria Vara de Sauce o también llamada La Varita de Sauco a su más grande enemigo, esperando algún mínimo y traicionero movimiento por parte de éste, listo para volver a atacar sin ninguna pena.

De repente, sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre la que levantada su arma mágica. Aquel suave tacto, logró que pestañeara y quitara la vista fijada en ese objetivo que lo había separado de la felicidad de un hogar, arrancado sin ninguna piedad de los brazos de su pequeña familia, y perseguido casi toda su vida para cruzarse con unos cansados y llorosos, pero muy vivos ojos como la miel, dándole a entender que sí, seguía vivo.

-_Hermione_…- pensando que aquel nombre fue la palabra más bonita que había podido pronunciar -¿Estás bien?

-Si… _lo venciste Harry_- confirmó con lo poco de voz que le quedaba.

Lentamente bajó su varita.

Los estallidos de triunfo, alegría y felicidad no se hicieron esperar, fue ese el fin del idealismo oscuro y el inicio de una nueva era para la comunidad mágica. Todos querían felicitar al Niño que Vivió dando gritos de victoria por la caída del Señor Tenebroso, pero el principal protagonista sin esperar a nada y a nadie, envolvió el cuerpo de su mejor amiga entre sus brazos con fuerza casi ahogándola queriéndose sentir más vivo entre los de ella, y que por supuesto ella sin dudar le correspondió.

En aquel momento no pensaban en nada, ni en nadie, ni en que… dos pares de ojos no se perdían nadita la escena, pero él estaba tan agotado física, espiritual y emocionalmente que no pudo evitar llevarse consigo el delicado cuerpo de su mejor amiga hasta el suelo sin dejar de abrazarla.

-_Hermione…_- le susurraba en un oído y desmayando su rostro en la larga y maltratada mata de castaños cabellos –Déjame estar así…

-Aquí estaré para ti… _siempre._ (_I'll be there for you… always_)

Al ex Sr. Oscuro lo rodeaban blandiendo sus varitas: la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, el auror Kingsley, el señor Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore (Aberforth), el profesor Flitwick y hasta Filch (creo que así se escribe) con un tridente de granero, y un hombre joven que disparaba varias veces su cámara para sacar todo lo que podía en fotos.

La castaña despacio levantó sus mieles ojos cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo que estaba libre pues la cabeza y tronco de Harry no le permitía moverse mucho, y la vos reconocible de alguien hablarle.

Era la voz de la profesora McGonagall y nueva directora de Hogwarts -Srta. Granger es necesario que los aurores lleven al Sr. Potter para que atiendan sus heridas…- se lo dijo en voz baja, pero muy clara para la castaña. Más lo cierto es que el peso de Harry y con lo débil que ella también se encontraba, se habría reusado a dejar que se lo llevaran, pero también quería asegurarse que su desmayo era por el agotamiento de la pelea y no subestimar ninguna herida. Así que sin chistar accedió.

Pero todos querían felicitar al Niño que Vivió, dando gritos de Victoria por la caída del Señor Tenebroso junto a él, así que cuando los aurores lo separaban de la joven arrebataron a Harry Potter de las manos de los aurores para levantarlo. De ahí siguieron Ron, Ginny y sus demás amigos.

La castaña que una vez que le quitaban el pesado cuerpo de su mejor amigo de los brazos, se levantada del suelo un tanto temblorosa con ayuda de la directora, pero al hacerlo su zapato izquierdo estrujó algo en el suelo. Al notarlo, los agarró y los guardó en un bolsillo.

Ron se quedo en el centro con el tumulto, diciendo -Déjenlo respirar por favor, déjenlo respirar- con una gran sonrisa. Pero al instante Ginny Weasley se colgada al cuello del devastado Harry Potter a besarlo con ganas casi derribando a la castaña.

Y el tumulto de gente la fue empujado y alejando del chico salvador del mundo Mágico, hasta que tropezó hacia atrás, cayendo de pompis y logrando apoyarse en sus codos para no dejar golpear su cabeza, pero su mano toco otra más fría, se estremeció dando un respingo del susto al tenerlo más de cerca y le apunto con su varita a la cara de lo que quedó de Tom Riddle Sorvolo.

-Cuidado Hermione, no te acerques…- decía Kingsleigh con precaución.

-Srta. Granger. ¿Qué… que hace?- le decía McGonagall quien lucía unos arañazos en su rostro.

Para la castaña las voces de McGonagall y Kingsley, se mezclaba con los gritos y llantos de emoción de la gente que rodeaba a su mejor amigo y héroe que los aurores tuvieron que levantarlo en alto para poder llevarlo a la enfermería. Aurores y otros más, miraban al Que-no-debía-ser-nombrado y la castaña a la vez esperando cualquier inesperada reacción.

Ella despacio levantó una temblorosa mano, y la posó casi cerca de los parpados inertes de Riddle para con asco y temor por fin cerrar sus serpentescos ojos.

Por unos segundos se quedó sin aliento, y casi le pareció oír como un susurro lejano _me vengare… Juro que me vengare…_, pero dedujo que debió ser producto de su nerviosa imaginación.

Neville Longbottom llegó hasta el cuerpo de Voldemort que aún estaba en el suelo para ofrecer su mano y ayudar a Hermione a levantarse y alejarla de ese ser. Pero antes que los aurores se lo llevaran lejos por exigencias de McGonagall, le rugió mirándolo:

-Esto es un recuerdo a nombre de mi familia.

Su abuela que no estaba muy lejos de la escena, apreció con lágrimas en sus ojos azules cuando su nieto le otorgó una potente patada al abdomen de Riddle, apretó en sus manos la legendaria espada de Gryffindors deseando clavársela ahí mismo. Al llegar su nieto a ella, le dijo:

-Tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso y muy feliz en el lugar donde nos esté cuidando. Y mi hijo y mi nuera estarán muy dichosos cuando les cuentes lo victorioso que saliste. Eres un digno heredero de los Longbottoms. Mi muchacho.

-Gracias- sonrió -Jamás tuve pensado defraudarlos, y menos a ti abuelita.

La mirada de Neville era muy seria en comparación con la de su abuela que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la primera vez que el pelinegro la oía decir que estaba orgullosa de él, cuando irónicamente era quien siempre lo trató de cobarde, de inútil, y quien un día le dijo que no merecía ser un Longbottom. Pero ahora viendo el estado de ánimo en que su abuela estaba en las que quizás si se preocupó por él, y extrañó de verdad, hizo algo que hace muchísimo tiempo por decisión de ella le prohibió hacer.

La abrazó.

Un auror se les acercó y les pidió que posaran para una fotografía. Y la abuelita Longbottom (ni sonsa ni perezosa) con una sonrisa arrogante y henchida su pecho de orgullo, se pasó una mano por las desgreñadas canas, y agarró a su nieto por la masculina cintura; y posaron primero con la espada de Gryffindors en manos de ambos digna para un cuadro familiar. Y luego la Sra. Longbottom pidió al fotógrafo que se la tomara a él solo con la espada.

Luna habiendo reconocido al auror que resultó ser reportero del Quibbler, una vez que se saludaron con apretón de manos y una sonrisa agradable, éste aprovechó una idea y comenzó a entrevistarla a ella misma quien encantada aceptó.

En medio de la entrevista a la pequeña rubia sobre lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, una chica llamó a Joel Gorki (fotógrafo auror del Quisquilloso).

-¡JOE!- éste abrió sus ojos sorprendido al reconocer y ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

-¿Alí?- sus ojos brillaban al verla, pero frunció el ceño y comenzó a regañarla preocupado a medida que ella se le acercaba cojeando de una pierna y también tenía un pequeño corte en un labio -¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Dije que te quedaras en Hogsmade!

-¡Lo sé!, pero después que… ayudáramos a huir a muchos chicos estudiantes…- respondía desesperada mientras pestañeaba a cada rato para soportar el dolor del pie -Vi a más mortífagos dirigirse hasta aquí, entonces di aviso a más aurores... Cuando llegamos, Te vi de lejos enfrentándote a tu padre y te me perdiste… nosotros estábamos en el camino regados por los alrededores del colegio… quería ayudarte, pero tu hermano mortífago… me interceptó a medio camino… le gané con un piedrazo y… Vine hacia acá porque no soportaba un minuto ni segundo… sin verte, sin saber nada de ti, sin saber si estabas bien, ni estar cerca de ti… y menos regresarme con esta pierna- detrás de ella McGonagall hacía aparecer las mesas y las sillas del gran comedor.

-Pero Al… digo… ¡señorita Dawson! Entiendo, pero me hubiera gustado que siguiera escondida…- se lo decía entre asustado y preocupado, sosteniéndola con un musculoso brazo por la fina cintura de esa chica, porque en el otro llevaba una pluma rara (muggle), libreta y en la otra detrás de la chica, una cámara compacta (mágica). Llevando la cobertura solo por los dos -¡Es hija de muggles, y este lugar es un peligro para ti… digo para usted! ¡Por favor, no me asustes así! ¡No quiero perd…!- Pero Gorki fue callado por un sorprendente beso de esa chica provocando que Gorki soltara todo lo que tenía en las manos, y cayeran al suelo.

Un *click* sonaba y allí estaba… una fotografía al estilo años 50 donde un marino besaba a una chica enfermera.

Luna la reconoció como Alice Dawson ex reportera estrella del Quisquilloso (ella era la reportera y Gorki su fotógrafo propio), aguerrida como ninguna, la peor pesadilla de Rita Skeeter y fuera ella quien le explicara que se había convertido en "señorita" en un "accidente" cuando visitaba el Quisquilloso a la edad de 10 añitos después de su primer año en Hogwarts. Según el señor Lovegood le contaba a su Lunita, que esa pareja era la mejor que había tenido su diario, pero Dawson había tenido que irse a Japón, por lo que Gorki tuvo que trabajar con Skeeter el año en que Potter revelara el regreso de Voldemort.

Una vez que se separaron para tomar aire sin darse cuenta que habían terminado sentados frente a una mesa, ambos se quedaron abrazados, pero un carraspeo interrumpió y al voltear ambos se molestaron sonrojados al ver a la chica rubia mirándolos con los ojos abiertos en par en par como si fueran la cosa más curiosa que jamás haya visto.

Antes que ambas partes dijera algo, la rubia se les adelantó, pero con una sonrisa simpática frente a ellos y con unas cosas en sus manos.

-Wow, que beso. Y Lamento interrumpirles, pero antes de retirarme quería decir…- y miró a Gorki quien tenía una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja -Sr. Gorki tenga la amabilidad, y entiendo su emoción, pero no vuelva a soltar esta cámara ni la libreta de la Srta. Dawson por nada del mundo… estas fotos valen galeones. Agradezca que Skeeter no anduviese metiendo su vuela pluma por aquí… aunque… ¿?- la buscó con la vista -me extraña no verla… Pero bueno… espero no le haya pasado algo grave, solo que los nargles le hayan bloqueado el cerebro… no podemos permitir que nos quiten esta noticia…

-¿y usted es?- trató de decir Alice sonrojada y celosamente se abrazó posesiva al cuello de su "Joe" y Gorki sonrió y aprovechó la cercanía para decirle algo al oído de su chica -Oh es… ¿es la pequeña… Lovegood?- preguntó con cautela y Luna asintió a su pregunta con una sonrisa -Uyy- y Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida -Oh por Merlín, disculpe mi comportamiento, es que... verá… lo que pasa es que… bueno… nosotros… él y yo… huy, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza mil perdones…- casi se cae al soltarse de Gorky que logró sostenerla a tiempo.

-Oh No Ali, no tienes que disculparte… ya despuesito conversaremos lo que quieras. Primero tienes que hacerte ver de ese pie, se ve feo, ambos tómense un descanso para que se pongan al día entre ustedes, y no persigan a Potter por ahora, no estará en condiciones para entrevistas por un buen rato- puso las cosas sobre el regazo de Dawson que había quedado sentada sobre las piernas de Gorki -Además me agrada por fin verlos juntos- ellos se sonrojaron -chicos nos vemos.

-Srta. Lovegood- la llamó Alice y la pequeña rubia volteó -Cree usted… que su padre me aceptaría de vuelta. Es que el jefe que tuve en Tokyo… era un viejo decrépito, déspota, no apreciaba nada mi trabajo y encima era un rabo verde…

-Además…- intervenía entusiasmado Joel -Srta. Lovegood, ella tiene más información sobre el régimen…

-Estupendo. Pues claro que sí Alice, mi padre estará muy contento que te regreses al Quisquilloso… más bien el decía que Gorki sin usted, no era el mismo- Alice miró a Gorky y este se sonrojó a más no poder -y que hacían un magnifico equipo. Y si mi padre no lo hace, yo mismo me encargaré de jalarle las orejas hasta que te acepte. Bueno, es todo por ahora después que hayan tenido toda clase de información, vayan a descansar, se lo merecen- Cuando la pequeña rubia antes de perderse por los pasillos, vieron que hablaba con una chica que parecía ser enfermera de San Mungo y se dirigía a ellos para ver sus heridas.

-Era la pequeña… Lovegood. Dios enviará a Merlín a que me trague la tierra por como traté a la hija del jefe…- mientras era atendida por la chica que efectivamente era de San Mungo -Ay… oiga despacito que si duele… iifff.

-No te preocupes amor, no hará lo que dices. Lo que sí me preocupa es que cuando nos casemos, tendremos que invitar a todo del diario, lo bueno es que ya soy heredero de mi humilde casita que ya le haré muchos cambios- Alice lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos -Con tu ayuda por supuesto- Alice sonrió encantada pues vaya casita, el chico heredó toda una mansión -por cierto, ¿Que son los "nargles"? Alice

-Humm… Si mal no recuerdo… eran como unos bichitos que se te meten en los oídos… llegan al cerebro… y como que lo bloquean. Algo así.

-Esos no eran los "torsopedos", pero…- extrañado en un punto de la conversación -en algo tenía razón, vi a Skeeter cubriéndose y escondiéndose por ahí… ¿no será que la mataron?

-No. La aturdí con un torposoplo (hechizo disfrazado con ese nombre)- dijo Alice como si nada -Fue mi manera de agradecerle de estar viva porque cuando me caí, un hechizo pasó volando por sobre mi cabeza, y… - Joel la miró "ajá, que más" -Ok! No me mires así… fue esa peliteñida, reporterilla de sexta que puso su pie para que me cayera. Además era eso o la mataban como cucaracha al transformarse en escarabajo en un mal momento... aunque al principio pensé en despaturrarla con mi lastimado pie… y por intentar engatusar a Mí fotógrafo favorito- y como para que Gorki no le replique más ella lo besó -pero me dará las gracias por dejarla "a salvo"- reveló fijando su vista en Gorki.

-¿A salvo?- Gorki negó con su cabeza y Dawson le regaló una sonrisita inocente, y lo volvió a besar con gusto.

*¿A salvo?*

Y en algún lugar del bosque prohibido, cerca de un atajo a pie del castillo hacia Hogsmade. Una rubia de unos cuarenta y pocos o tantos años, rizada y desgreñada, despertaba por los molestos rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las hojas de un… ¿Arbusto?

Tenía los lentes torcidos, pero al tratar de levantarse notó que a su cuerpo algo lo inmovilizaba, volvió a intentar moverse, pero su cuerpo giró quedando bocabajo, y casi se le sobresalen los ojos junto a la lejanísima caída de sus lentes, al notar que estaba sobre un…

-_¡Aaaaaah!- _Gritaba la rubia reportera, al despertar en su forma humana amarrada (colgada) a la rama más alta y cerca de la copa de un árbol_ -¡Auxiliooooo alguien bájeme de aquíiiii!- _y recordó todo lo que ocurrió hasta cuando le puso un pie a su rival en noticias _-¡MALDITA! ¡DESGRACIADA! Me las vas a pagar todas juntas ¡Ya verás Dawson idiota…! ¡Te voy a hundir desgraciada! ¡Jamás me olvidaré de esta humillación! pero ya verás… maldita y mil veces maldita… Voy a hacer que te despidan… te veré mendigando en el callejón Nockturn… sin ni un knut… no permitiré que trabajes nunca… desgraciadaaaaa- _De tanto moverse, sintió que la rama hacía un pequeño *Track* abrió los ojos como plato del susto y se quedó quieta.

Pero a pesar de estar en un momento de apuro, estando allí pudo ver algo que no solo le servirá para decir en sus noticias si no que le puso todos los pelos de punta. Puede que no haya visto la notición de la caída del Innombrable, pero aquello… la dejó más que asombrada.

Después de permanecer en silencio hasta que ese extraño, pero letal mortífago desapareciera. Volvió a gritar _-¡Alguien bájeme de aquíiiii! ¡Auxilioooo!_

* ^ o ^ *

Al día siguiente

A simple vista nuestro joven protagonista parecía resistente, paso por tantas cosas duras: física, psicológica y emocionalmente, pero no había pasado más de un par de horas en la enfermería y como pudo se había escabullido bajo su capa invisible porque aunque le pesara el cuerpo, no quería estar allí y seguir siendo la comidilla de la prensa mágica, o el blanco de muchas miradas curiosas, ni dar declaraciones a los aurores sobre lo que hizo durante el tiempo en que pasó escondido. Y peor, había estado agotado y medio desmayado, pero no muerto para no sentir miles de manos levantarlo por su espalda que incluso claramente, sintió un par de manos tocar su masculinidad y trasero, prácticamente, Harry Potter fue manoseado por quien sabe quiénes, solo esperaba que al menos fueran mujeres.

Si supieran que no se escondía por miedo, lo hacía por la misión encomendada por el ex director Dumbledore de acabar toda cosa maldita y envenenada que hiciera resurgir de nuevo a Voldemort, pero eso no lo contaría jamás por sí así evitara el sueño dorado de otro loco como Riddle queriendo grandeza.

El mundo mágico lo llamaba el famoso "Harry Potter", el "niño que vivió", el "héroe" pero ¿acaso alguno de ellos sabía lo que es ser un "héroe"?, ¿Realmente pensarán que es feliz?, ¿Acaso alguno de ellos se habría puesto en sus zapatos? y pensar ¿Cómo se siente ser él?

Temor, soledad, culpa.

Temor. A perder a los poco que quería y le quedaban en la actualidad.

Soledad. Había perdido a todo lo que representaba su familia: sus padres, su padrino, los Lupin como lo tíos que tanto habría querido tener. Cuanto no recordará a su querida Hedwig. Pensaba que debió liberarla y pedirle que se fuera lejos con la esperanza de volverse a ver, pero el destino lo había querido así. Cedric Diggory no tenía parentesco con él, pero ver su muerte… aun molestaba. Molestaba por el simple hecho que el chico no había tenido siquiera la mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Albus Dumbledore fue alguien que en verdad admiró, pero sentía que aquel viejo testarudo se llevó muchos más secretos a la tumba que ni siquiera en ese "limbo" le iba a confesar. Aquel hombre le dejó más preguntas que respuestas.

Culpa. Por todos aquellos que lucharon a favor del bien, pero que habían perecido en una lucha contra un maniático mágico y que no había podido hacer nada porque no sufrieran.

Ahora que sobrevivió, después de Voldemort ¿Qué vendría?

Se acurrucó más debajo la capa invisible que en medio de la noche se la había colocado como colcha, dejando solo su rostro fuera.

Dormía en su antigua cama en el dormitorio masculino de los Gryffindors. Le alegraba aquella tranquilidad, tanta que no deseaba salir, no quería saber de nada, ni de entrevistas, ni saludos con gente, ni ver a nadie. Jamás había extrañado tanto una cama tibia, y cómoda como esa…

Ah, Que paz sentía.

Pero un gruñido molestó sus entrañas, señal clásica para todo ser que respiraba que necesitaba alimento.

Con pereza, lanzó un gran bostezo, y al estirarse un poco sintió unas punzadas de dolor que creyó que recorrió cada célula de todo su cuerpo desde la uña gorda del pie hasta la última y rebelde hebra de cabello negro. Giró su cuerpo tratando de ignorar a su estomago, pero al cambiar de posición, un sonido horripilante de algo arrugarse taladró su oído derecho y lo hizo quejarse fastidiado que aquella cosa interrumpiera su sagrado sueño "_definitivamente, alguien desde los cielos no quería que siguiera durmiendo, comenzando por su propio cuerpo_".

Lastimeramente, y gracias a que el sol también se pusiera en su contra por las ventanas para levantarlo, se animó a abrir los ojos. Retiró aquello de debajo de su oreja derecha y… parecía ser un trozo de papel. Buscó sus lentes tanteando en toda la cama, pero no los encontró. Se restregó la vista y con un gruñido de molestia no le quedó de otra que abrir el pergamino y achinar todo lo que podía la vista para poder leer gracias a la luz del sol que se introducía en el cuarto sin cortinas.

_¿Quién fue el idiota que quito las sagradas cortinas a las ventanas? Acaso no hay respeto para el niño que vivió, que soy yo?_ _Ese será otro misterio por resolver. Por ahora, vamos a leer que dice el condenado pergamino que no me dejó seguir durmiendo_.

Lanzó otro graaaan bostezo, se estiró un poco acostado, y al desenrollar el pergamino sus preciados e importantes lentes de marcos redondos cayeron sobre su nariz y con ellos dos varitas. Frotándose los ojos, se los colocó y leyó aquella nota de inconfundible letra:

_Muy buenos días Harry._

_Espero hayas amanecido mejor. Discúlpame por no avisarte antes, pero honestamente te vi tan bien durmiendo que no quise interrumpir tu sueño, te comprendo estás mejor allí, y también extrañé tanto una cama- _Harry asintió dándole toda la razón, bostezó y continuó_ -así que preferí dejarte una nota con lo siguiente: _

_Ropa limpia encima de tu mochila_

_Un kit de limpieza dental, _

_Una cantimplora con jugo de melaza para que puedas beberlo con las pociones que la Sra. Pomfrey te envía- _Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado_ -ya que te fuiste sin que ella lo notara, así que me dijo que te dijera que te las bebas hasta la última gotita._

_Y una tableta grande de chocolate muggle, que espero te guste. _

_También van tu varita (la rota) y tu otra varita, que sin querer rompí tus lentes cuando te desmayaste y te los dejé envueltos en el pergamino reparados, espero que hayan quedado bien._

_Tú mejor amiga y compañera… Hermione J G._

_Pd: me tope a la señora Longbottom en el camino, estaba buscando a Neville, si lo ves podrías avisarle. Si necesitas algo estaré ayudando a reparar la cabaña de Hagrid._

Harry observó "sus" dos varitas: la una, pero rota era su tan preciada varita de núcleo pluma de fénix, y la otra la legendaria varita de Sauco de núcleo de pelo de threstrall, pero desconocido para el mundo mágico. La observó un poco y se dio cuenta que esa varita tiene unas runas incrustadas en toda ella, ¿será posible que aquello le daba más potencia?, pero no podía consultarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Ollivander porque aquella varita en manos de cualquiera podría ser muy peligrosa.

Luego dirigió su vista a Neville que estaba totalmente rendido y desparramado en su cama. Potter se encogió de hombros pensando que mejor lo levantaría una vez que se haya desocupado él primero, además no podía pagarle así al último de los Longbottoms pues el chico le había ayudado a subir las escaleras al dormitorio.

Vaya, si que estaba sin ganas de levantarse, sentía como si una aplanadora se hubiera dado el gusto de estamparlo en el asfalto sin remordimiento alguno. Al sentarse todo le daba vueltas, antes no había sentido tanto mareo y las punzadas de dolor se hicieron más fuertes en su cabeza. Trató de concentrarse si pasaba o veía algo que le hiciera pensar que el idiota de Riddle no había estirado la pata al completo, pero no veía absolutamente nada, así que su dolor de cabeza se convirtió en una verdadera jaqueca.

A lo mejor tenía que ver porque no tenía nada en el estomago o también podría ser algún efecto secundario de su cicatriz-horrocrux destruida.

Harry quitándose la ropa y quedándose en ropa interior, aprovechó para curarse las heridas que aún tenía. Bebió unas cuantas pociones medicinales haciendo todas las muecas horribles y en cada una se bebió sorbos largos del jugo de melaza para pasar el asqueroso sabor; y se volvió a recostar a esperar que las heridas sanaran. Cerró un momento los ojos y no tardó en volver a quedarse seco.

Luego de dormir riquísimamente, entró y salió ya bañado, un poco más reconfortado, y con ropa limpia, aunque aún necesitaba recargar su estomago, pero comiendo su gran barra de chocolate muggle que le pareció rico, con arroz crocante, y trocitos nuez que su castaña amiga le había dejado entre sus cosas, lo dejó con un poco más de energía para poder llegar a las cocinas. Pasó por la cama de Neville agarrándolo de un pie y dándole un par de sacudidas.

Harry negó con lástima con su cabeza al no ver reacción.

Notó las cicatrices en el rostro casi curadas de Neville, y no dudaba que se ensañaron con el último de los Longbottom por ser aliado de Harry Potter (su persona), y líder encargado del ED. Según lo que había logrado oír, los Carrows lo habían buscado por todo el colegio ya que le tenían la muerte asegurada de no ser por la ayuda de los demás miembros del ED, lograron salvarlo y escabullirse a la sala de multipropósito, o también llamada Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque el Sombrero Seleccionador casi le medio chamuscó los cabellos, ahora se parecía al tío Cosa Adams con sus larguísimos cabellos negros.

Harry lo llamo insistiendo un par de veces más, y el segundo pelinegro al escuchar la palabra "abuela", reaccionó.

Neville aún con los ojos cerrados, primero movió una pierna y después siguió con la otra. Con todo el pesar de su sueño logró mover su cuerpo hasta por fin sentarse. Se estiró y bostezó peor que oso en temporadas de invierno. Abrió los ojos con pesar, agarrándose al pilar de su cama de dorsal se ayudó a levantarse, y caminó al baño como un inferri (zombi). Potter terminó de acomodar sus cosas en la mochila y de terminar de vestirse, pero con solo ver a Neville sentía las enormes ganas de volver a meterse bajos los cálidos brazos de las sabanas de su cama, no pudo evitar volver a bostezar y estirarse, pero necesitaba recargar baterías, así que salió colocándose la capa invisible predispuesto a observar lo que la cruel batalla dejó.

*suspiró* _volver a ver la cruda realidad._

Minutillos después que el joven héroe se perdía por los arruinados pasillos, por otra vía, Ginevra Weasley llegaba a la sala común.

Debido a los duros días que ha pasado el colegio, la Dama Gorda que bebía una taza de café no exigía la clave a ninguno de sus Gryffindors, y por supuesto, la pequeña pelirroja no fue la excepción.

La Dama Gorda la saludó agregando un sentido pésame por la muerte de uno de sus hermanos, y miembro de su casa, la pelirroja le contestó un "gracias" casi ignorándola, y le pregunto a la vez si ya Harry Potter estaría despierto, la mujer del cuadro le respondió por tercera vez un cansino "_Sí, pero…_", pero la pequeña Weasley no esperó a oír lo demás y pasó de largo por la sala común para subir al dormitorio masculino Gryffindors para buscar a su chico.

¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que lo habían trasladado de la enfermería? Si no le preguntaba a Ron porque Hermione se lo había dicho, ni se enteraba.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio muy despacio, pensaba que si lo veía dormido aún, se le lanzaría encima para despertarlo de un beso y llevarlo a desayunar con ella. ¡Qué mal! (pensó con lástima e irritación a la vez) ya no había nadie, pero antes de dar marcha atrás oyó el chorro de agua de las ducha, la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par y no habría ningún error puesto que todos sus compañeros e incluido su hermano Ron, estaban desayunando en las cocinas. ¡Qué bien! con una pequeña sonrisita picara.

Claro está, que ella nunca le ha visto su cuerpo desnudo ni siquiera por accidente en su propia casa. Y cuando ingreso al equipo de Gryffindors esperaba conocer "algo más" del niño que vivió, pero jamás se dio ni por enterada que Harry Potter fuera "tan" vergonzoso que hechizara y hermetizara las duchas para evitar la presencia de algún enemigo, o más bien… de alguna fanática mirona. Pero a diferencia del estadio y de los dormitorios de chicas, el de los varones no tiene hechizos anti-chicas. Así que… ¿Por qué desperdiciar esta oportunidad? Podría ser hasta la única. Se agarró todas sus mechas pelirrojas con una mano, lo enrolló como pudo, lo introdujo detrás del cuello de la camiseta, unas cuantas mechillas colocadas tras las ojeras, se quitó los zapatos, entonces sigilosamente se metió…

…y lo encontró.

Tal como su madrecita lo trajera al mundo. Y que Merlín la ampare, o no la castigue por estar espiando así a un chico.

Era la desnuda espalda de un muchacho casi desarrollado en adulto, cuyos brazos eran dignos de un excelente golpeador, unas atléticas piernas unidas a un lindo trasero de esos que place pellizcar. Su cabeza estaba gacha hacia adelante con sus masculinas manos recargadas en la pared, dejando que el agua resbalara por su espalda hasta más allá donde ésta termina su nombre.

Ella, se quedó tan alucinada que por un momento su instinto la alarmó haciéndola mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarse si no venía nadie. Una mechilla se soltó estorbándole y se enderezó para quitarlos de su rostro. Cuando ella volvió a echar ojo, el chico había cambiado de posición dando la cara hacia arriba aun con los ojos cerrados, dándole (sin querer ni saber el muchacho) una espectacular visibilidad frontal a la pelirroja más popular de todo Hogwarts.

"_Oye Ginny, ¿desde cuándo Harry tiene el cabello tan largo?"- _le dijo una vocecita

_Pues, ahora lo tiene…- _se respondió mentalmente

"_Pero no tanto…"_

Había estado tan sumida mirando aquella total desnudez de su Harry, que no había notado su rostro OO

"_Ginny… estás viendo lo que yo?"_

-_¡Iiih!_-Ginny aunque no dijo ni pio igual se puso una mano en la boca -_¡No puede ser él!_- se ocultó en la pared por donde entro negando insistentemente con la cabeza -_¡Merlín y Morgana y todos los ancestros de los Weasley!_- La última de los Weasley se quedó tan eclipsada que si Luna la viera, se ofendería al pensar que la estaba imitando o quizás le quitaría el habla por estar espiando (sin querer) a su novio.

Reaccionó y salió sigilosamente de allí, pero al dar la carrera a la salida del dormitorio (como tenia los zapatos en la mano), se golpeo el dedo meñique y anular del pie izquierdo con el marco de la puerta, escapándosele con un gemido y gruñido

-¡Ay!

-¡_QUIEN ESTA AHÍ_!

Esa voz le estremeció todo el sistema nervioso de temor de ser cachada infraganti, sin evitarlo echó a correr cojeando a la velocidad que más podía hasta salir de la sala común, mientras que el chico de la ducha olvidándose que estaba en traje de Adán mojado y sin su varita a la mano, se dio un resbalón patinando hasta agarrarse de la puerta del baño.

Y la mirona pelirroja, refunfuñaba opiniones con su otro yo interno ya fuera de Gryffindor:

_-_¡Uhuuuiiii!Ayayay por Merlín… mi dedito ¿Como pude ser tan torpe?- decía sacudiendo los dedos de una mano del dolorcito -¿Cómo se atreve hacerme esto? Yo no soy su amiguita "estúpida, sabelotodo" Granger, ¡pero Harry Potter me va a oír, porque me va a oír! 1ro. La dama gorda tiene que estar en mi contra para que no me dejaba entrar, 2do cuando logré cruzar por más que lo zarandeé no despertó. Estuve a una pisca de echarle un aguamenti, hasta que mi queridísimo hermanito me saco, ¿y ahora que vuelvo? Y… esto…

Dio una pequeña pataleada al suelo

-¡Oh por Merlín, Circe y Morgana!, por quien sea. ¡¿Que hice para merecerme esto?

-_A mi no me pareció tan mal… y_- dijo una vocecita en lo más recóndito de su cerebro.

Cuando iba a responderse…

-Buenos días Srta. Weasley

-*_Ay_*- la chica pegó tal salto que si fuera gato no dudaría en clavarse de por vida a la lámpara colgante del techo. Con una mano en el pecho volteó al escuchar esa melancólica voz -Ah *carraspeo*, buenos días Dama Gris

-¿Le sucede algo?- al verla cojeando y hablando sola.

-No nada señora- un tanto grosera enojada por el susto que se llevó.

-Srta. Weasley, el hecho que sea una fantasma no quiere decir que me falte el respeto…- dijo la Dama Gris no solo notando el "no nada" grosero de la pelirroja.

-Ah, lo siento Dama Gris

-Pensé que algo le había pasado

-Oh no, es que… me acabo de golpear mi dedito pequeño del pie izquierdo con, con… con la pata de una silla- mintió -pero no es nada grave.

-Aaah, y ¿Por qué no pasa por la enfermería para que se lo vean?

-Oh, no es necesario fue solo un golpecito _"Sí Ginny, pero a mí aún me duele"_. Cosas… que suceden cuando una se levanta apurada de la cama.

-Entiendo...- dijo no muy convencida, pero no le importó -Srta. Weasley ¿ha visto a Sir Nicholas?

-No Dama Gris acabo de salir, pero no, no lo he visto. Quizás esté… abajo concediendo entrevistas.

-Oh, iré allí entonces. Que tenga buen día…- la dama gris ya se desvanecía, cuando la pelirroja la llamo.

-Dama Gris espere, ha visto a… ¿Harry Potter?, por casualidad.

-huuum… La última vez que lo vi fue para preguntarme sobre una valiosa diadema herencia de mi madre.

-¿Eeeh?, Eso ya lo sabía, me refiero ahora poco…

-Ah… me pareció que iba a las cocinas- y la pelirroja gruño para sus adentros.

-_¿A las cocinas?, pero si vengo de allí… por donde pasó que no lo vi. _Bueno, gracias Sra.

-…Ah, y para la próxima, tenga cuidado con lo que piensa- la fantasma se desvaneció por una pared.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio.

-_Oye, Ginny…_

-escúchame bien Ginny… lo que vimos "nunca ocurrió", así que cállate antes que me aplique un obliviate.

-_Sí, como si realmente querrías borrarte… aquello_

_-_Cállate

*Cerca del lago*

Uno de los fundadores del ED miraba desde lejos el lago que mostraba la sepultura profanada del que fuera alguna vez en vida el más grande mago, admirado por muchos y odiado por otros, fallecido director Albus Dumbledore. Vio a McGonagall caminar junto a Aberforth Dumbledore acercarse a la orilla con la idea de reparar una tumba.

Unos pasos acercarse detrás suyo llegaron a sus oídos, más no volteó ya suponiendo de quien se trataba pues la había visto no muy lejos de allí. Dio la media vuelta para sorprenderla, pero fue una hermosa rosa blanca la que se presentaba ante sus verdes ojos sorprendiéndolo a él, siguió la vista a otras florecillas silvestres y azucenas que adornaban un bonito arreglo floral, y buscó a la causante que se escondía detrás del arreglo.

Fue bajando el arreglo despacio hasta mostrar una mata de cabellos castaños, sus amielados ojos sonreían como niña traviesa detrás del ramito. Y Harry, sintió una extraña sensación que lo dejó sin aliento al contemplar aquellos ojos con la radiante luz del sol, aunque notó que el rostro de su mejor amiga aún tenía pequeñas cicatrices que ya estaban sanando. Ella, habló:

-Buenos días Harry. Y calma Potter, estas bellezas claramente no son para ti- dijo divertida al ver la ceja levantada del pelinegro -son para el profesor. ¿A que son lindas?

-Sí, lo son- dijo sin percatarse que no miraba el arreglo sino a esos ojos mieles de su castaña amiga, sacudió su cabeza y dijo -pero… lo más lindo es tu melodiosa voz Granger- se burló y a la castaña la sonrisa divertida se le bajó fingiendo enojo.

-¿Sí?, pues la tuya… no está tan varonil que digamos, Potter...- se le escapó un gallito al decir "Potter". Carraspeó.

-Jajajaja… Si no fuera porque hablaste cerca, no te hubiera entendido nada Hermione, jajajaja… deberías hablar más seguido así, jajajaja…- Harry iba a seguir burlándose, pero ahora sí la cara de enojo de su mejor amiga iba en serio -bueno, bueno, no te enojes es solo un chiste. Y buenos días para ti también Hermione… ¿Nos vamos?- ella asintió.

-Antes que nada. ¿Llego tarde?

-No. Llegas justo a tiempo- respondió Harry al ver a McGonagall dar un toque al agua con la punta de su varita para ver como emergía una especie de muelle junto a una barca vikinga, pequeña, sencilla, blanca, y los bordes como los extremos redondeados en forma de espiral en color dorado. Totalmente diferente a una tan tenebrosa como la caverna donde esa se encontraba.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar hasta que los alcanzó otra persona más:

-¿Por qué demoraste Ron?- preguntó Harry al verlo llegar un tanto agitado, aunque la pregunta estuvo de más.

-Tan solo me cercioraba si las cocinas estaban en buen estado

-¿Tan mal están?- se le logró entender a la castaña que carraspeó un poco.

-No por supuesto…- Harry y Hermione lo miraron quisquillosos -no me miren así, ustedes no comen porque no quieren. Yo sí extrañé la comida sobre todo la de Hogwarts, y no iba a desperdiciarla. Así que no me culpen- y le preguntó a Harry -Y bien ¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Vamos a la tumba del director Dumbledore- Ron miró hacia lo lejos la tumba, y volvió a mirarlo incrédulo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Lo vas a hacer? Después de lo que pasamos para hallarla... Creí… creí que solo lo decías para que el cuadro lo creyera.

-Fue algo que prometí Ron, peor ahora que todos saben que no era un simple cuento infantil o un mito; aunque salí vivo, y que soy el "señor de la muerte" no quiero tentar a la suerte. Así que es mejor que se quede de donde no debió salir jamás- Ron se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensándolo y respondió.

-Bien… acabemos con eso no quiero perder a otro de mis hermanos por culpa de otra cosa envenenada o maldita- Harry y Hermione se miraron entendiendo el pesar del pelirrojo -Sigo pensando que deberías quedártela, no sabes cuando la puedas necesitar.

Llegaron con McGonagall, y al verlos Harry le hizo un pedido especial sin muchos detalles, ella aceptó sin más teniendo que agrandar el pequeño bote.

-Ron, no mires el agua- dijo Hermione cuando llegaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? oye Hermione, no te entendí nada…

-¡Que No Mires El Ag…!- trató de decir, pero un galillazo la interrumpió haciéndola lagrimear -cof cof… *carraspeo*.

-Dijo que: No mires el agua cuando subamos al bote- tradujo Harry dándole unos leves golpecitos en la espalda a la ojimiel.

-¿Eso le entendiste? y yo que creí que estaba hablando en parsel- volvió a burlarse de la castaña.

-Tonto… lo digo por tu bien… *cof cof* te vas a marear- trató Hermione de hacerse entender.

-Sí, sí como digas Hermione- y siguió adelante.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza molesta de nunca poder hacer entrar en razón a ese necio pelirrojo, y sintió una mano en un hombro -Déjalo Hermione, ¿subimos?- fue la voz baja de Harry, ella asintió y la ayudó a subir.

Harry no pudo dejar de estremecerse al sentir una especie de "deja vu" cuando avanzaban con lentitud en ese pequeño bote, le recordó mucho aquella horrible experiencia en la caverna con un lago diferente al que atravesaban: no con criaturas marinas, no con sus amigos, como cosa irónica con otra directora, y con otro Dumbledore; sino un lago demasiado quieto, lleno de inferris, y con Albus Dumbledore director aún con vida.

A mitad del camino acuático, la cara de Ron se había puesto del color de un verde pálido, trataba de aguantar las arcadas con indicaciones de McGonagall que inhalara despacio y exhalara, y que no mirara el agua para que se le pasara. Hermione sacó una fundita para mareos y se la dio, Ron no entendió para qué era eso así que no la aceptó, pero no aguantando más y terminó vomitando en el lago. Minerva se puso una mano en la boca, Hermione se puso una en la frente rogando que al calamar gigante no se le ocurra tragarse esa porquería, Harry negó con la cabeza "Que bruto" y dejó de mirarlo para no sufrir el mismo mal. Los tres primeros tenían la cara de asco, pero Aberforth se partía de la risa.

Cuando llegaron a la islilla, McGonagall*, Harry subió por un trozo de la cubierta de la sepultura y lo observó: tenía que hacer meritos a la magia, los restos del ex director estaba conservado igual a como lo sepultaron; con su traje azul con estrellas y medias lunas, su larga melena y barbas blancas revoloteaban por el ir y venir del viento; su nariz torcida, sus lentes de media luna resquebrajados sobre ésta, y una sonrisa tranquila. Pero ciertas partes de su piel ya estaban entre pálidas y verdosas debido a la exposición del cuerpo al ambiente.

Dirigió su vista a sus manos: su sana mano izquierda cubría a la macabra derecha, negra y marchita por culpa del anillo de los Gaunt convertido en horrocrux, estas estaban entrelazadas unos centímetros entre su abdomen y su pecho.

Aberforth, McGonagall, Hermione y Ron estaban a una distancia prudente para no interrumpir lo que el ojiverde hacía. Ron aun estaba verde de solo pensar que regresarían de la misma forma, pero también pensaba con lástima el destino de aquella varita.

Sacando la varita perteneciente a éste se detuvo a pensarlo unos largos segundos, *trik* la partió en dos, pero no al completo porque quedó colgada por el núcleo; el núcleo brilló por unos instantes y dejó de brillar cuando Harry le hizo un pequeño corte con una hojilla de afeitar. Le lanzó un hechizo "reparo" para comprobar, y esta se volvió a partir sola. El ojiverde con una sonrisa repitió el "reparo" una vez colocadas entre las frías y petrificadas manos del profesor de un modo tal que pareciera intacta, quedando en la posición en que debió haber estado antes que Tom Riddle interrumpiera el descanso eterno del profesor.

Una vez hecho, tomó distancia para que la nueva directora y profesora Minerva McGonagall concluyera su trabajo. Dirigió solo tres oraciones del rosario y unas breves palabras al fallecido director que Ron no entendió, y terminó con unos movimientos con su varita diciendo: _Reparo_.

La directora hizo otro movimiento, y la estatua de un fénix idéntico a Fawkes tallado en blanco, apareció de pie en el centro del sepulcro con sus alas extendidas lista para tomar vuelo, la mirada era dirigida hacia los cielos y el pico lo tenía abierto. Aberforth se acercó a éste y uso un hechizo en el pico que al encenderse emitió el canto del ave por unos minutos y de ahí solo la llama** permanecerá encendida en silencio. Y por último, Hermione depositó las flores a los pies del fénix.

Y así por fin, los restos sagrados de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore gran mago, director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, descansaban en paz.

Una chica los observaba en la orilla contraria esperando que llegaran frunciendo levemente su ceño al ver a quien le interesaba de ese grupito, estaba acompañado una vez más de ella… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella siempre tiene que estar cerca de él?

* * *

><p>* McGonagall, proviene de un padre muggle que era párroco de una iglesia, es por eso que supuse debió inculcarle mucho a aprender de las costumbres católicas.<p>

** El que pusiera al fénix con la famosa "llama eterna", lo hice recordando a JF Kennedy. La verdad es que Dumbledore es uno de mis personajes más odiados, pero como era un gran mago, pensé que se merecía algo así.

Angelinarte


	4. Lágrimas en el Andén 9 34

**Disclaimer**: Ok, los personajes y no sé qué más se dice de la Saga Harry Potter, son propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros Co., Editorial Salamandra (es la figurita de una lagartija aplastada que están en mis libros) y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos.

Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que estarán en mi intento de fic, (because it's my first time), son míos, a excepción de los que yo me inventé, y otros que investigué como en el caso de mi enemigo.

Repito: nada es mío salvo el contenido que está escrito salidito de mi propio material que es mi cerebro y hasta la fecha he visto nada igual en ningún otro fic (modestia aparte ^-^).

Y a lo demás como dice el dicho: todo lo que yo mencione aquí, tanto en personajes, sus nombres, o situaciones, si el caso lo amerita, "_Es__Puritita coincidencia_".

Los saluda Angelinarte

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, si ya sé tienen toda la razón, he sido una desconsiderada, no es culpa, pero es que soy muuuy novata en esto de subir historias y más porque es la primera que publico.<p>

Además como que hay cosas que se me hicieron dificultosas para subir un fic en esta página, pero gracias a unas grandes chicas que con su paciencia, y algunos cocotazos me ayudaron a subirla con un "paso a paso". Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

Antes que nada, no estoy segura, pero me imagino que algunos han de seguir mi fic en Potterfics, pero por si acaso hay veces que las paginas se caen o tienen sus problemillas, y bueno me aventuré a subir mi fic en Fanfiction por si se pierden algún capítulo en la otra.

Saludos y como dije por allí: los comentarios son gratis, yo no les voy a cobrar ni les traigo este fic para venderselos. Esto es solo entretenimiento. Ahora, lean el capítulo, disfrutenlo u odienlo. Es su elección.

Angelinarte

Empecemos

* * *

><p><strong>2. Lágrimas en el Andén 9¾ (recibiendo a los caídos)<strong>

Horas antes de abordar el tren, sin dar explicaciones, había pedido separaran el cuerpo del profesor Snape de los mortífagos muertos, e hicieran los arreglos necesarios para que fuese sepultado como Director del colegio, exjefe de la casa Slytherin, gran maestro de pociones y DCAO.

Kingsley medio pegó el grito, casi se reusó al igual que sus aurores extrañados que pidiera aquello, más al ver que el mismísimo Harry Potter cerraba los ojos a aquel que fuera el encargado de hacer matar a sus padres, traicionar al mundo mágico, y asesinar del poderoso anterior director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, no les quedó de otra que concederle el encaprichado y descabellado deseo al Niño que vivió.

Severus Snape Prince había sido enterrado en el camposanto de Hogsmade, bajo una llamarada azul en torbellino, envuelto en especie de manta con la bandera de la casa a la que perteneció, sobresaltando el escudo de Hogwarts y la serpiente de Slytherins. Sus cenizas cayeron en una placa en blanco que poco a poco fue transformándose en una digna estatua donde aparecía un Snape al natural, con su varita empuñada a un lado dando a entender su maestría en las Artes Oscuras, a sus pies una caja pequeña con varios frasquitos como dominante en Pociones, y ex director de Hogwarts mostrando una expresión calmada y tranquila.

Estaba allí con un pie listo para abordar el tren expreso y volteo porque algo llamó su atención.

Hermione estaba de espaldas al tren, observando concentrada en silencio el área donde a lo lejos se alzaba el arruinado Colegio Hogwarts. No la culpaba no será fácil para ninguno de sus amigos despertar del todo de aquella pesadilla. Ambos habían pasado momentos duros, momentos en que habían estado cerquita que la vida se les acabaría y ahora les parecía una mentira que sobrevivirían a todo eso.

-Hermione- la sorprendió Harry poniendo con suavidad una mano sobre un hombro de la ojimiel -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh?- respondió distraída, sin quitar la vista de allí -…aun no me lo creo que esté aquí… que siga viva- el pelinegro suspiró con una ironía –que regreso viva.

-Comprendo lo que dices Hermione. Dímelo a mí… que me daba más por muerto que por vivo. Y… ¿no estás feliz por eso?

-Si Harry…pero es que yo…- miró a su mejor amigo queriendo llorar sin saber de alegría o de tristeza, pero el chico veía nervios provocados por la batalla, entendía lo que sus ojos decían -"_creí que no volvería… creí que moriría_"

Él pasó su pulgar por las cálidas y pálidas mejillas de la castaña para quitarle una lágrima, pero a esa lágrima le siguió otra.

-Hermione…- él bajó la vista a las manos de la castaña que se las restregaba una y otra vez -sabías que el último horrocrux se encontraba en mi ¿No es así?

-honestamente… no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza, me negaba a creerlo... pero Nunca perdí la esperanza que salieras vivo de ésta… Oh Harry. Pero el que te hayas lanzado así, solo, sin preguntarle a nadie…- le fue reprochando –De haberme dado cuenta te habría…

-¿Detenido?

-Pues… sí.

-Y por ¿cuánto tiempo crees que iba a seguir evitarlo? Era un hecho que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarme cara a cara con él. Y por los pronósticos de Trelawney vengo aceptando mí…- pero Hermione le colocó una mano en sus labios callándole.

-Por favor… no lo digas, ya tuvimos suficiente de eso en esta guerra- Harry tomando la delicada mano que cubrió sus labios para retirarla y mostrar una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Yo también lo creí…- ella no dijo nada más, se dejó encerrar en los brazos de su mejor amigo una vez más -gracias… por no dejarme solo… por no abandonarme… por- le susurraba en un oído y ella enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

-Jamás Harry… eres mi mejor amigo…- y lo apretó un poquito más fuerte como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca.

-¿Sabes que pataleé para que te largaras?- Harry fingió fastidio, pero una sonrisita lo delataba.

-Oooh, sí muchas veces… pero jamás lo ibas a conseguir, o al menos no de mí- ella sonrió con satisfacción -jamás te hubiese dejado solo con todo esto…

-¿Sabes? Eres muy terca Granger.

-¿Siii? ¿Y tú? Eres muy testarudo Potter

Ambos se rieron sin dejar de abrazarse. Ambos lo entendían, estaban felices… estaban vivos.

**Ella** volvería a ver a sus padres, trataría de recuperarse, recuperaría el tiempo perdido, y planearía muchas otras cosas para su futuro. **Y él**, aunque viviría con el peso de todas esas muertes, el tener que enfrentar a su soledad sin su familia, Dobby, Hedwig, Dumbledore y su padrino, amigos y no amigos, esperaba que todo fuera bien de ahí en adelante, por fin reorganizaría su vida, no más dementores, no más pesadillas, no más dolores en su cicatriz, y no más… Voldemort.

Ginny Weasley los observaba muy atenta desde arriba del expreso cruzada de brazos esperaba que terminaran, ya estando harta de esas escenitas con abracitos cariñositos y subieran de una vez. Y Ron quien ya había puesto un pie en el primer escalón para subir, extrañado al notar que sus amigos no subían también se volteaba y decidió ir a "compartir" aquel efusivo abrazo. Después de todo también era parte del trío dorado, ¿no?

Antes que Ron se les acercara, su hermanita lo agarró por detrás del hombro sin bajarse del expreso, se agacho unos centímetros para hablarle al oído.

-Me dirás todo lo que ocurrió en ese viaje sin omitir detalles ¿verdad hermano?- y él también sin quitar su vista de ellos, le respondió.

-Quizás, pero no por ahora

-Algo más Ron- Ron la miró -La guerra ya terminó, y el Innombrable fue borrado de nuestras vidas por mi Harry Potter... No la quiero más cerca de él.

-Me dijo que es una hermana para él… No le interesa ella.

-No me interesa como la vea. Simplemente, ¿Él?- señaló con la vista a Harry -ya No la necesita.

-Tranquila hermana. No mires por donde no hay.

-¡Hey!- Intervino Ron dejando caer sus dos manos de manera tosca en el hombro de cada uno de sus amigos, eso rompió el contacto del abrazo quedándose en medio de los dos -Ya es hora de regresar a vivir. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nada. Es por eso que estamos felices…- dijo la ojimiel agarrándolo de la cintura para formar un abrazo de grupo.

-Entonces Hermione, ya no te preocupes todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante- mirando específicamente a la chica -Tenemos que embarcarnos

-Si… tienes razón Ron- dijo Harry abrazándolo por el hombro como los buenos amigos que eran.

Los tres llegaron a una de las puertas donde una Ginny cruzada de brazos los esperaba.

-En serio ¿ya no más?- dijo, y los tres la miraron.

-¿A qué te refieres Ginny? No más ¿Qué?- dijo Ron entendiendo que esa pregunta iba en otro sentido. Pero ella dirigió su vista a Harry.

-¿Terminó? No más… "_no más abracitos, ni escenitas, ni cariñitos…"_

-Ginny no lo digas- interrumpió Ron callándola

-Shsh, Ron deja que lo diga, no tiene que temerle a alguien que nunca valió la pena- aclaró Hermione entendiendo la pregunta (erróneamente).

-Sí, ella tiene que decirlo- Harry no estaba dispuesto a responderle mientras no lo dijera sin miedo -vamos Ginny. Dilo

-Vol... vol… Volde…- tragó saliva al mentir, pero lo escupió -Voldemort. ¿No más Voldemort? Harry

Harry cerró un momento sus ojos volviendo a rebuscar en su mente alguna visión o molestia, o alguna señal que le indicara que Riddle aún seguía con vida. Después de segundos de silencio y solo ver oscuridad abrió sus ojos y sentenció.

-Ginny, amigos... No más Voldemort.

Los cuatro oyeron el silbato del tren expreso, sonrieron y subieron con destino a recuperar sus vidas.

*Harry*

El Expreso de Hogwarts llevaba horas de horas viajando debido a que su ruta normal no estaba en buenas condiciones por obra de los mortífagos para imposibilitar la llegada de más aurores o la huida de estudiantes a la hora de la batalla.

Sin importarle que el viento revolvía sus cabellos, recitaba mentalmente una par de plegarias a Dios (solo se sabía el "padre nuestro"), y sintiendo que le había fallado a su padre con respecto al último merodeador. Prometía: proteger y hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado con Teddy para que no le faltase "casi" nada "_Te la debo y mucho Remus"_

Se había quitado los lentes de marcos redondos, cerrado sus verdes ojos y llorado en silencio no solo por esto, sino por el peso de esas muertes que no había podido evitar. Tenía su frente pegada al frío vidrio del vagón donde iban transportados los restos de los esposos Lupin, el de Ted Tonks padre de Nimphadora y abuelo de Teddy, Fred Weasley junto a otros más. Dentro se había colocado un hechizo congelante para preservar sus cuerpos hasta llegar a su morada final, pero para esto ese vagón debía permanecer hermético.

Había entrado allí bajo su capa invisible para no ser molestado y así mismo salió de ese espacio, arrimándose a la puerta cerrada tras de sí, se colocó sus lentes y se dedicó a observar.

La última vez que entró a ese vagón no había tenido tiempo de admirarlo siquiera porque había sido atacado por Draco Malfoy y sus mastodontes guardaespaldas hace dos años.

En el vagón de los Sly había un pequeño espacio, como un escenario donde el artista cantaría, contaría un mal chiste, o actuaría, pero La señora del carrito con ayuda de otros aurores lo tomaron "prestado" aprovechando los asientos elegantes de dos caras y mesas en medio de ellas en lugar del espacio vacío que tienen los compartimientos para convertirlo en un comedor bar y atender a los viajeros.

Vio que Luna estaba hablando con una pareja de reporteros que si no se equivocaba eran del diario El Quisquilloso. Les había concedido una exclusiva sin ningún problema ya que habían respetado al "niño que vivió" entrevistado a otras personas, solo por Luna dando gracias que no se extendieran en preguntas. Le contaron lo que había sucedido con Rita Skeeter que al final fue rescatada por Grawp el "hermanito" de Hagrid, el pobre estaba harto de sus gritos que había ido a ver de donde provenían, y se la entregó a Hagrid con todo y rama.

En una mesa se encontraban conversando y bebiendo café, té o chocolate: Slughorn, la Sra. Longbottom y Dorothy Vector maestra de runas de Hermione suplantando a McGonagall que no iba porque está encargada del colegio y con la colaboración de Kingsley se pusieron de acuerdo para poner a los mortífagos sobrevivientes a trabajar a sol y sombra en las reparaciones del castillo, como castigo antes de llevarlos a Azkaban.

Recordó las escalofriantes palabras de McGonagall cuando le pidió a Kingsley un "favorcito":

FB

_-Shakelbolt Kingsley podrías concederme un __favor_

_-Dígame directora McGonagall en que le podemos servir._

_-Que tus aurores no se lleven a los mortífagos sobrevivientes a Azkaban… a ninguno… todavía- a Kingsley se le saltaron los ojos._

_-¿Qué? ¡Has perdido la cabeza!- Minerva le clavó una severa mirada a Kingsley por el intento de llamarla "loca", éste carraspeó y se medio retractó -*carraspeo* Perdón Minerva, pero ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Todos son prófugos de Azkaban… y son los más... pel_

_-Yo también puedo ser peligrosa Shakelvolt- siseo sin inmutarse muy en seria -Hare que se les pelen los dedos y les salgan ampollas hasta que cada piedra de este colegio quede en su lugar y aprendan a no manchar estas paredes con sangre de inocentes. Ah, Shakelvolt. Y a esos dos, los quiero en mis garras- dijo mirando asesinamente a los Carrows que los tenían a ambos de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca. McGonagall no solo no olvidaba a que uno de ellos escupió en su cara sino que no podía olvidar (tampoco) los malos tratos a los estudiantes en el colegio -tengo cuentas que ajustar con ellos. Sé como castigarlos, claro si me lo permites- Kingsley lo pensó mejor y aceptó_

_-Muy bien Minerva haz lo que se antoje, pero no te dejaré sola, pondré a un batallón de aurores a tu entera disposición para a vigilarlos...- Kingsley siguió ordenes de McGonagall, y llamó a sus mejores aurores._

_Después de eso Minerva McGonagall había solicitado ayuda de las plantas más peligrosas que Pomona Sprout haya podido criar, Horace Slughorn le prestó a todos los trols de las mazmorras, Hagrid no solo le concedió la ayuda de Grawp sino también de las Acromantulas, y hasta Filch se prestó con su tridente, pero McGonagall le dijo que no quería que "esos manchen el colegio con su asquerosa sangre" así que lo cambió por un látigo muy grueso. _FFB

El ojiverde sonrió con pena por todos esos mal nacidos, pero ellos se lo buscaron.

Cansado ya de estar allí y viendo que venía gente hacia la puerta donde él estaba situado, quizás con la idea de estar a solas con sus difuntos a través del vidrio, se apartó para permitirles el paso sin que lo notaran (pues claro estaba bajo la capa invisible) caminó despacio y sin prisa por el amplio y largo pasillo, pero conforme fue avanzando le pareció divisar una cabellera desordenada, e inconfundible color castaño de su mejor amiga sentada sola en una de las mesas a cuatro mesas del final del vagón.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre una mano apoyada sobre la mesa y la otra mano jugueteaba con la cucharita de la taza de café dándole vueltas mientras se enfriaba. Harry la veía a través del reflejo de la ventana que afuera ya era mitad de la tarde. La vio morderse los labios y fruncía levemente su ceño.

_Está preocupada por algo. ¿Qué será_?

Se quedó distraído observándola, notando que algo había cambiado en ella, más no encontraba el qué, de repente el rabillo del ojo derecho le indicó que alguien se sentaba frente a ella.

-Por fin te encuentro Herm- Era su primer mejor amigo Ron - ¿…?- pero al ver que esta no le prestaba el más mínimo de atención. Ron miró también por la ventana a ver que veía, pero al no encontrarle nada interesante volvió a mirarla, Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

"_Huy, esa no es buena señal_"

Estaba tan distraída mirando el paisaje pensando en sus cosas, cuando…

*¡TUN!*

-¡Iiih, Ay!

Ron había levantado ambas manos golpeando con fuerza la mesa con ambas palmas que la chica del susto, pegó un brinquito que con un movimiento de torpeza de su mano, la cucharita rebotó con ella y le chispeó un poquillo del café en la cara que al parecer no hacía mucho se lo había servido.

"_Sí serás Ron"- _Pensó molesto Harry.

-Jajajaja…- Granger pestañó y agarrando una servilleta, encogió la vista con molestia ante el causante de que sus nervios casi saltaran por la ventana y encima se fuera quemando –Ay Hermione, eso fue gracioso… ¿te asustaste?

-Nooo, nadita Ron…- respondía con voz ronca y sarcasmo limpiándose -ya me gustaría ver que te lo hicieran a ti, a ver cómo te pondrías, pero claro, no eres tú.

-Te estaba llamando, pero no me prestabas atención y no encontré otro modo de hacerlo… Bueno, ¿De casualidad no has visto a Harry?

-no- y agarraba otra servilleta para secar el poquillo regado en la mesa. Ron cerró la ventana para entenderle mejor -Creí que estaría con tu familia ¿Por qué?- dejó los restos de servilletas inservibles en un cenicero y atendió la conversación.

-Ginny lo anda buscando y no sé para qué. Y creí que estaría contigo- dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor muy serio mirando a la puerta donde el vidrio mostraba a un par de personas fuera del vagón hermético.

-Pero ya viste que no…

-¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos…- respondía con voz ronca -¿Por qué?

-Te noto distraída. ¿Qué te tiene así?

-El viaje, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes… la guerra…- hizo un resoplido como de agotada -en toda esta pesadilla- dirigió su vista al paisaje –y pensaba… en lo que haré después de que pise tierra. Sobre todo en cómo le haré con mis padres- lo miró -¿Y tú Ron? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- bebió un sorbito de su café.

-no muy bien…- respondía apesadumbrado -cada que cierro los ojos lo recuerdo todo de manera tormentosa… y no sé cómo hacerlo para borrarlo de mi memoria.

-Ay Ron…- suspiró con pesar la castaña y estiró la mano para apoyarla sobre la de Ron -no será fácil, pero tienes que enfrentarlo por tu mamá y tu familia.

-Lo sé, pero es que… cada imagen.

-Para eso están tus hermanos, Molly, Arthur, y también estamos Harry y yo que somos tus amigos- Ese "Harry y yo" le causó al pelirrojo como un pequeño hincón en algún lugar de su ser, pero lo que la castaña dijo a continuación le ayudó a hacer lo que iba a hacer –Dime ¿En qué puedo yo ayudarte?

-¿Ayudarme?- la miró por unos segundos -Oh sí… Necesito… pedirte algo importante.

-Te escucho- Hermione volvió a levantar la taza para darle otro sorbito de su café.

-Ahora que todo ha salido bien- comenzó Ron -y que hemos salido con vida de esta lucha contra… Quien-tu-sabías- la miró ilusionado, pero bajito le dijo -¿Quieres ser… salir?

-¿…?- Hermione se fue atragantando con su café, tosiendo un par de veces –cof, cof… ¿Perdón? ¿Salir? ¿Cómo Ron?- le preguntó no captando muy bien el mensaje.

-Hermione… no me lo hagas más difícil…- y la cara de Ron se puso del color de su cabello hasta las orejas, pero apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de la chica.

-Pero es que… no estoy entendiendo muy bien Ron… por favor eres tú quien tiene que ser claro…

-Que si qui-quieres… s-ser… mimi…- y fue atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-¿Ron?

-¡QUIERES SER MI CHICA!

Ron hizo explotar su voz de tal modo que unos se tiraron al suelo asustados pensando que iban a ser atacados y el resto se quedó quieto en completo silencio por si algo fuera a suceder. Vaya, no había sido la única que estaba aún con los nervios de punta.

Hermione se quedó por unos segundos con los ojos abiertos, sus mejillas se colorearon y con ganas de meterse debajo de la mesa al sentir muchos ojos encima de ellos, pero se contuvo porque después de todo Ron es uno de sus mejores amigos y no estaba para pasar otro mal rato.

-Ron…- Hermione le respondió despacio -*carraspeo* ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pensará tu familia?- dijo con duda –es decir… por ahora no estás para…- Ron se levantó de enfrente para sentarse a lado de la castaña. Y Harry habría dado un paso hacia atrás, pero su puerta de salida de allí estaba al contrario, así que no quedó de otra que dar pasos hacia adelante.

-Lo sé. Mira…

-piénsalo bien…- Ron se sintió chocado

-te prometo ayudarte a buscar a tus padres ¿Sí?, pero al menos dame una respuesta.

Ella tomó un poquito de aire volvió a mirar a la ventana pensando -"_Hermione, Ron siempre me ha gustado, y si lo besaste fue por algo ¿no?"_ "_pero es que aún falta regresar a mis padres a la normalidad, y… ¿ya me voy a echar de novio? Así de rápido Además te olvidas que nos dejo botados a Harry y a mí… y ¿Harry? ¿No lo tomará mal?" "no lo creo, si pronto estará de novio con Ginny", "Si, pero es que…"_-Ron al no ver respuesta de ella insistió tomando la iniciativa y le volteó la cara hacia él para besarla desprevenidamente.

Hermione tardó unos segundo en entender lo que sucedía, pero al final aceptó el beso y éste la besó un poco más, ella por un instante se sintió observada, pero lo hizo a un lado pensando que… obviamente estaban a la mira en ese vagón-cafetería. Abrió sus ojos al instante encontrándose con los azules del último de los varones Weasley.

Éste le preguntó esperanzado -¿Eso es un… sí?- Ella abrió la boca, y luego la cerraba sin saber que responderle.

El pelinegro caminó despacio pasando de ellos para que no sintieran sus pasos, pero eso no impidió alcanzar a oír _-Si… Ron_- un par de chicas entraban y el aprovechó su demora para escabullirse mientras la puerta permaneció abierta.

La puerta se cerró y por medio del vidrio vio a sus dos mejores amigos volver a besarse.

Una vez cerrada la puerta caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin saber porque quería alejarse lo más que podía de ese lugar, pero fue chocando con alguien que si iba de apuro. Y esta le espetó

-¡oye idiota me pisaste! ¡No sé quién eres, ni quiero saber, pero fíjate por donde caminas! ¡Tarado!- era la voz clara de Cho Chang y él siguió su camino.

*Harry*

Miraba distraído el paisaje verde que los ventanales mostraban aún un bonito atardecer, con los brazos tras su cabeza reposada en ellos a la pared de metal y madera de un compartimiento vacío de la locomotora, las piernas estiradas y cruzadas una encima de la otra por sus pies sobre el asiento de enfrente, su mochila en el maletero sobre su cabeza y su capa invisible, descansando dentro de ella. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándose porque… bueno ya no faltaba por llegar al andén.

Aún se sentía cansado, así que cerró un momento los ojos para intentar dormir un poco.

FB*_: Hermione soltó los colmillos llenos del veneno del basilisco que llevaba en sus manos para arrancarle un beso a un desconcertado Ron que segundos después devolvió una vez que soltara la escoba y los colmillos de ambas manos. _

"_¡Hey, que estamos en una guerra!" _FFB*

Ese beso de sus dos mejores amigos, casi lo creyó olvidado, pero ahora que se volvía a repetir.

_Bueno míralo por el lado amable Potter, al menos Ron tendrá con quien entretenerse y no molestará más cuando volvamos con Ginny. Y Hermione pues también dejará de fastidiar con su "no debes, no puedes"._

La verdad es que al principio y ver aquello, le pareció… absurdo en medio de una batalla, no era momento para eso, pero ahora. No entendía porque aquello lo inquietaba. O sea, sí lo veía venir hace tiempo, era un hecho que tarde o temprano ellos por fin se decidirían, y sí sentía feliz porque ellos por fin se decidiera...

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué molesta?

Se removió un poco incómodo y abrió sus ojos para quitarse esas imágenes de su mente. De repente el tren hizo una maniobra para cruzar una larguísima curva antes de llegar a un puente, y un fuerte rayo de luz solar atravesó la ventana pegando en sus anteojos haciéndole cerrar de golpe sus esmeraldas.

Se quitó los lentes y restregándose los ojos se auto recriminó

-"_¿qué estás pensando Harry?_ _Eso no fue real, jamás pasaría eso, ella es como mi her…"_

-Hola

Escuchó y levantó la vista, y dio un respingo cuando se encontró con Ginny sentada frente a él al lado de sus pies colgados sobre el asiento. ¿Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Ginny estaba allí?

-Eh, Ginny

-¿Te asusté? Harry

-Eh… no, claro que no. Es solo que… me sorprendiste ya que estaba aquí solo. El sol pegó en mis anteojos y el reflejo me irritó- dijo restregándose la vista -¿Cuánto llevas allí?

-No hace mucho…- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- el ojiverde se colocó los anteojos observándola.

-Y bien ¿qué?

-Me estabas buscando- ella se alzó de hombros.

-Me extrañó… que no regresaras donde estaban los demás, y como no vi a Hermione, creí que andabas por ahí… pero me equivoqué al encontrarte aquí. Estabas ¿ocupado? ¿Por qué te escondes?

-Pensaba en toda esta pesadilla que ha pasado, y sobre todo en que haré después…- dijo él, pestañeando pues irónicamente había dicho lo mismo que Hermione hace un rato. En parte era verdad, pero seguía sin entender porque la otra parte era mentira -Y no me escondo, tan solo quería estar solo.

-Ah, entonces… si te interrumpo y quieres que me marche…?

-No… está bien, no lo hagas, es solo que…

Ginny se levantó, pero una mano agarró la suya. Volteó a mirarlo, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque éste la atrajo de un pequeño tirón, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, pero Harry no se conformó con eso, si no que la atrajo para que Ginny apoyara la espalda en su regazo, gustosa aceptó la idea, estiró las piernas a lo largo del asiento del compartimiento dejando descansar su cabeza en un brazo de Harry.

-¿mejor?- preguntó Harry sonriéndole.

-Aún no estoy convencida…

-Entiendo

Entonces la besó y ella gustosa aceptó, así comenzaron una sesión de besos, y Harry pensó "_Si, esto es lo que necesito para alejar mi mente de todo eso_" cuando se detuvieron continuaron con la conversación.

-¿Y ahora?

-quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo, y más porque ésta vez no fuimos interrumpidos por Ron… por cierto entre esas cosas futuras que harás, ¿estoy yo?- respondía mirándolo fijamente.

-De que estás, estás Ginny, pero dame tiempo, todavía tenemos que llegar al andén…- ella le sonrió -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Estaba con mamá, pero de un momento a otro, ambas vimos pasar a las gemelas Patil. Nos recordaron a mis hermanos. Ella suspiró con tristeza, y yo pues… pienso… que mi familia no será la misma sin esos dos locos juntos- dijo esto último habiéndolas visto la una recostada descansando sobre el regazo de la otra -y después de eso mamá se puso a llorar, mi hermano Bill se acercó a ella y bueno… no digo que no me duele, pero decidí ir a darme una vuelta y buscarte.

-Hum…- el ojiverde suspiró con pesar -si pudiese devolverle la vida, te juro que no lo habría pensado dos veces, no solo a Fred, si no a quienes tampoco merecían morir así. Pero lastimosamente, no está en mis manos.

-no te preocupes, estaba por suceder tarde o temprano, solo no esperábamos que fuera así de pronto...- el bajó su rostro y la beso. Ella por supuesto correspondió a sus labios, y entonces se acordó de alguien -¿Y mi hermano? No lo viste por ahí

-No. Aunque me pareció verlo que iba a la cafetería...

-Oh…

-¿Ginny?

-¿Sí?

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, sobre esto.

-¿es necesario que sea ahora? Porque mejor no esperamos a llegar a casa, después de descansados conversamos todo lo que quieras- Harry asintió.

-Me parece bien. La verdad es que no quisiera retrasarla, pero tampoco quiero apresurarte en nada… en especial, por el luto en tu familia. Además, necesito calmar mi mente de tanta tragedia.

-Está bien… y ahora. Por qué no intentamos… ayudarnos a olvidar mutuamente.

-Me parece buena idea…

Repitieron la sesión de besos hasta que oyó cuando la puerta se abría:

-*Toc, toc* Hola chic… huy- dijo una voz femenina.

-*un carraspeo* Oh, lo sentimos…- dijo una voz masculina.

Ambos se despegaron para ver quién era que osaba a interrumpir "_madre mía, ya salvé al mundo que más quieren"_, pensó Harry, pero Ginny se medió tensó muy internamente al oír esa voz.

Era Neville con cabellera larga agarrada en una coleta, vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor incluyendo la capa túnica, y llevaba un bloc de madera con unos pergaminos y una pluma, acompañado por Luna que iba sin uniforme.

-Hola Neville, Hola Luna. ¿En qué les podemos ayudar?

-Hola Potter, lamentamos interrumpir, pero se los necesita cerca del vagón donde están… ya saben los cuerpos de sus familias.

-Eh… Harry siento interrumpirles- ambos se acercaron y se sentaron en frente de la parejita, y Neville le entregó el bloc a Harry después que bajara los pies del asiento de enfrente -pero es que pronto llegaremos a la estación y se necesita que firmes estos documentos, uno es porque eres el único representante del profesor Snape, es para que puedan darle un cuadro como director en Hogwarts y limpiarlo de la lista de mortífagos perseguidos como pediste. Y el otro es porque pediste los cuerpos del profesor Lupin, su esposa y el padre de ella.

-Bien- Harry asintió se dispuso a leer los documentos, y a firmarlos una vez terminado cada uno.

-Oye Neville, ¿Por qué estás vestido de uniforme? Si no tenemos clases y aunque así sea, ya vamos de regreso a casa- preguntó Ginny.

-Neville será el encargado de entregar a Colin Creeve a sus padres y como es el único del ED que hemos perdido… Pues

-Me ofrecí entregarlo así con el uniforme por ser no solo del ED sino del colegio y de la casa a la que perteneció. Que por cierto, Harry tu eres encargado de entregar los cuerpos a la madre de Tonks- el bloc fue devuelto a Neville, entonces se sintió una leve sacudida indicando que la locomotora aminoraba su velocidad -Bien chicos, una vez más lamentamos la interrupción, pero deben venir con nosotros.

Al llegar los cuatro al sitio donde había muchas personas entre ellos varias cabezas pelirrojas, Ginny vio a Ron y Hermione agarrados de las manos y antes que Ron diga algo, ella los tomó por detrás y anunció muy contenta:

-¡¿Hermanito? Te lo tenías bien guardadito ¿eh?- la voz de Ginny. No fue escandalosa, pero si lo suficiente como para que todo el vagón la oyese, "_¿De qué estará hablando?_".

-No te adelantes hermanita ¿quieres?- respondía Ron con una pequeña sonrisa, pero triunfal.

-Pero como, ¿son o no son novios?- dijo Ginny sin entender. Harry al oír la palabra "novios" por fin miró a sus dos mejores amigos que tenían agarradas las manos.

-Te quedaras con la duda porque no te voy a responder…- dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ginny…- comentó una sonrojada castaña -apenas estamos comenzando…

-pues bueno, suerte a los dos…- dijo Ginny no muy convencida, pero igual sonrió

-Muchas gracias hermanita.

-Gracias Ginny- dijo la castaña.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué pasó? El beso robo tu melodiosa y mandona voz- dijo George saliendo un rato de su decaimiento y oyéndolos pues ni Ron ni Ginny hablaban tan bajo, y a la castaña medio se le entendía.

-No es eso… estoy así afoniquísima debido a la guerra… la enfermera Pomfrey me dio una poción para reparar mis cuerdas bucales que estaban mal…- carraspeo para hacerse entender -pero que le diera tiempo, ya sanaran.

-Y ¿cuándo fue que…?- dijo Bill observando a Ron con cierta seriedad quien entraba en ese instante con Fleur y le entregaba un vaso desechable de té para Molly que oía lo que decían.

-El día de la batalla nos besamos, Harry estuvo de testigo…- contestó Ron -no es así colega…

Mientras que Harry se removió incomodo por alguna extraña razón.

-Ron…- dijo Bill con una voz de intento de advertencia.

-¿De verdad Harry?- dijo Ginny mirando con fijeza al ojiverde -Eso quiere decir que estás muy de acuerdo con que Tus dos mejores amigos se amarraron…- haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Eh, si Ginny- mostrando una pequeña sonrisa aceptándolo, pero no gustándole -y me alegro por ustedes… de verdad. Ya era hora… solo espero que con esto dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y de tener peleas sin sentido… ¿verdad Ron que así será?- Harry miró significativamente a Ron.

-Claro…- respondió Ron no entendiendo la indirecta de esa mirada -las cosas serán muy diferentes de ahora en adelante, verdad Hermione- y la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

-Eh, sí, claro que sí- Hermione miró primero a Ron y luego cruzó miradas con Harry.

Él miró a la castaña que lucía una pequeña sonrisa tímida, pero la de él no flaqueó

"_Tranquilo Harry, confía en mi_"- Harry solo asintió, en ella puede confiar, pero y ¿En él?

Pero las miradas fueron interrumpidas cuando Ron atravesó su espalda entre ellas y llevándola a la castaña a la salida. Mientras que Luna como si no entendiera nada estudiaba el rostro de ambos y lo que Ron hizo.

El tren anunciaba con su silbato la llegada al andén 9 ¾ de la estación de Kings Cross de Londres, y ya todos estaban saliendo.

Al bajar se toparon no solo con la prensa (incluida una apretujada y fúrica Rita Skeeter), sino con familiares que venían a recibir a los suyos con buenas o con malas noticias; entre estos estaba la señora Tonks con un bebé en brazos. Había pensado no llevarlo más el problema era que no tenía con quién dejarlo, pero también pensó que sería la última vez que el niño vería a sus padres y abuelo. Junto a ella estaba una pareja, un niño de no más de 10 u 11 años y un chico de unos 14 o 15.

El chico que había estado con la pareja y el niño, se separó un rato de ellos y luego regresó con la cabeza gacha, en silencio y con un semblante muy serio y triste. Neville el único vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor acompañado por su abuela, Luna, Dean, Seamus, las gemelas Patil, Lavender, amigos y compañeros de colegio del ED (solo los más cercanos), lo rodeaban en silencio en una formación muy digna para un héroe, no permitiendo la visibilidad a nadie de prensa, lo llevaron hasta la pareja que estaba con la Sra. Tonks. Pero el señor le preguntó a su hijo:

-Den, ¿y Colin? ¿Dónde está mi muchacho? ¿Por qué no baja?- decía su padre mirando hacia las puertas de los vagones de pasajeros esperanzado de ver a su hijo mayor, alto y cabellos rubios.

-Papá. Mamá…- Dennis negó con la cabeza con lágrimas en sus mejillas -le dije que no fuera… que no regresara, pero no me escuchó… no lo pude detener- Neville se acercó y con una pequeña reverencia les respondió.

-Sres. Creeve… lo lamentamos. Su hijo fue mucho más valiente que nosotros, luchó con honor, pero cuando ya habíamos ganado un mortífago que creímos muerto, lo engañó y… lo atacó cobardemente por la espalda… Por eso como un representante de la casa Gryffindor y del Ejercito de Dumbledore… venimos a acompañarlos hasta donde ustedes sus padres, deseen sepultarlo. Como… un verdadero héroe- terminó colocando su mano derecha en dirección al corazón, y bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto fueron las roncas palabras de Neville Longbottom.

El andén 9 ¾ se había quedado en silencio y las palabras de Neville fue imposible no ser escuchadas. Los flashes de las cámaras y el rasqueteo de las vuela plumas no perdían de vista a aquella pequeña comitiva.

La Sra. Creeve se puso una mano en la boca y la otra en el corazón, y el padre mandó sus manos a revolver su cabello sin creer lo que había oído y sintiendo que algo se desgarraba en su pecho, conmocionado quitó la vista de ese muchacho para posarla sin creer esas palabras en su segundo y propio hijo quien con pesar asintió y agachó su cabeza.

Los miembros del ED como se denominaban el grupo detrás de Neville, se acercó a ellos con el cuerpo del hijo mayor de los Creeve, envuelto en una sábana blanca y a la vez ésta siendo cubierta con la bandera de los Gryffindors.

Mientras sus padres se abalanzaron a llorar y descubrir el rostro del pequeño héroe como lo habían denominado. Harry se había separado también de los Weasley para estar con ellos y admitió que Colin sí había sido un real héroe, Hermione se separó de Ron que parecía no querer soltarla de la mano y fue a darle el pésame a Dennis, y pensó que jamás extrañará tanto una cámara fotográfica como la de ese chico.

Sentía que No tenía cara para acercarse a los padres de Colin, sabía que cualquier cosa que les dijese, no les devolverían a la vida de su hijo mayor y el más joven del ED junto a su hermanito Dennis que también lo había llevado a formarse en las filas, pero al final como su maestro en DCAO en el ED, se acercó a Dennis después que Hermione lo soltara que se abrazaba con un niño, quizás el hermanito pequeño de Colin y le entregó la varita de Colin.

Dennis lo saludó y le agradeció el gesto

-Harry, él es nuestro hermano pequeño Tom, si Hogwarts abre, éste año le tocaría entrar a su primer año. Es sordo mudo, pero sabe leer los labios- Dennis se dirigió al pequeño y el dijo -Tommy, él es Harry Potter.

-Hola- le dijo Harry, al pequeño Tommy que era casi el vivo retrato de Colin, primero lo vio con un brillito en sus ojos, pero en segundos lo miró neutral sin la admiración que Colin le tenía, más bien su mirada se tornó a enojo o indignación.

Aquella mirada fue como si le dijese "_¿Dónde estabas cuando mi hermano murió?_" "_¿Por qué no lo salvaste?_" lo hizo sentirse más culpable por no haber podido hacer nada por impedirlo, por no haberse entregado al primer llamado de Voldemort y evitado su muerte.

Se alejó de ellos aún sintiendo sobre su espalda la mirada de decepción del pequeño Creeve.

Luego el ojiverde también le daba la mala noticia a la Sra. Tonks quien ya había sido comunicada por la Sra. Weasley sobre la llegada con su hija, su yerno, y su esposo que había sido encontrado.

La Sra. Tonks como si hubiese sido programada dejó a su nieto en brazos de la primera persona cercana a ella y caminó despacio mirando los tres cuerpos de su pequeña familia:

Harry la sostuvo de la mano, Ron la ayudó a arrodillarse, a penas estuvo en el suelo descubrió los rostros primero el de su esposo al que acarició su fría mejilla, luego el de su yerno que el hombre parecía dormido, y cuando fue el turno de su única hija vio que sus cabellos habían dejado de ser cortos y tener ese color rosado chicle para tenerlos largos y negros, color característico y marca perteneciente a los Black.

La agarró un poco por la cabeza enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos y al abrazar su cuerpo frio, desprendía su aroma a fresas frescas que aún permanecía en ellos. Y comenzando a mecerse susurró un

-_Ooh… mi hijita… mi pequeña… mi niña_- se derrumbó a llorar.

Ginny se sentía extraña, impotente, sin saber qué hacer; el andén era llantos, lamentos y dolor a su alrededor. Miraba el lamento de la tía Tonks, miraba a sus padres y hermanos con lágrimas y caras de derrotados, miró a Ron y su madre lo abrazaba, y Hermione llevaba en brazos a Teddy, pero él no quitaba la vista de Fred. Harry tenía la cara gacha, pero también era claro que se sentía culpable, impotente, y por último miró a los Creeve. Cruzó miradas con alguien, pero sintió la urgente necesidad de acercarse un momento.

Al ver una banca vacía Hermione se apartó de todos ellos para sentarse allí y sostener mejor a Teddy en sus brazos, pero la mirada del niño estaba dirigida a sus progenitores, pues desde donde estaban aún podía ver el rostro de su mamá con sus ojos cerrados siendo abrazada por la abuela. Tenía los bracitos extendidos en esa dirección, abría y cerraba sus manitas como exigiendo estar con ella.

La ojimiel también derramando lágrimas, miró alrededor y siguió con la mirada a la pequeña Weasley caminar hacia los Creeve, pero su vista se desvió al respaldar del Sr. Creeve porque su contextura era como ver a la de su padre Granger. Su espalda ni tan gruesa ni tan delgada, castaños tirando a dorados cabellos con la única diferencia que su padre era lacio y Creeve rizado, no pudo ver sus ojos, porque él estaba de espaldas y agachas.

Estrechando a Teddy sin llegar a lastimarlo y meciéndose junto al niño, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus amielados ojos y no pudo evitar susurrar aún mirando al Sr. Creeve -_Papá… no sabes cuánto te extraño. Oh Mamá… pronto nos veremos… no saben cuánto los he extrañado… a ambos._

Un encargado por el ministerio se acercó y usando su varita con el hechizo "sonorus" a un volumen moderado, pero suficiente para hacerse escuchar.

-_¡Señores y familiares les ruego disculpen la interrupción!, Muy buenas tardes a todos ¡antes que nada… mis más sentidas condolencias a todo aquel que haya perdido a sus familiares en esta cruenta batalla a manos de un malhechor haciéndose pasar por Lord!, pero les tengo que pedir a cada familia se quede tocando a su o sus fallecidos para enviarlos junto a éstos, directos a las puertas del cementerio donde ustedes deseen sepultar a sus seres queridos. Irán con ustedes un auror delegado para llevar a cabo una pequeña ceremonia fúnebre en honor a su caído como Dios manda_- y repitió un par de veces más el encargado de la transportación mágica a pedido del nuevo ministro Kingsley.

-Spike- lo llamó Arthur al encargado y le explicó algo en voz baja más el pedido especial de Potter y éste se asombró preguntando "No está hablando en serio. A ese lobo", al ver el asentir de Arthur aceptó -Gracias… chicos vengan hagan un círculo alrededor de los nuestros- se acercó a su esposa tomándola de los hombros con suavidad y le dijo en voz baja -Molly ayúdame con Andrómeda.

-Sí Arthur ya voy…- se acercó a su prima y pasándole un brazo por los hombros -vamos Andrómeda. Ellos (refiriéndose a su pequeña familia) tienen que descansar… y… estaremos juntas… yo también… perdí a uno de mis niños- dijo la Sra. Weasley con lagrimas en su rostro y voz a poco de volver a quebrarse.

-Oh, Molly. Es mi pequeñita, mi yerno está con ella, y mi amor. Oh…- negaba con la cabeza sin poder creerlo, y ambas llorando abrazadas caminaron -Esto es tan duro… es tan duro… tan duro.

Entonces nuevamente elevaron todos los cuerpos cerca de su respectiva familia a excepción de los cuerpos de Fred, de Lupin, de Tonks hija y padre para juntarlos con unas sogas, el delegado de los Weasley fue el propio Shakelvolt Kingsley.

Spike hizo unos movimientos con su varita: *_Portus*_. Segundos después todas las familias desaparecieron del lugar de la misma forma una tras otra, para ser enviados directo a las puertas de los cementerios destinados.

*(+)*

Por otro lado, una mujer muy anciana y vestida con harapos agarraba la mano de una niñita de no más de cinco años vestida de igual manera, ambas mezcladas entre la multitud que lloraba por los suyos, y familias desaparecían una a una, observaban con suma atención hacia un vagón en específico donde solo iban transportados los cadáveres de los mortífagos. Pero también había estado mirando algunos niños en ese andén, sobre todo al bebé que tenía en los brazos esa joven mujer, sentada a no más de 10 pasos.

-mi Señora…- la llamó la niña -está allí, pero está muy resguardado- y la mujer siguió la mirada de la niña y vieron como los aurores hacían como una especie de cerco y bajaban con algunos sacos para transportar cuerpos entre ellos una especie de capsula donde claramente se veía lo que quedaba del exSr. Oscuro quizás para que la prensa pueda conocerlo.

-Es obvio que será llevado al ministerio.

-Mi señora van a quemar el cuerpo…

-Lo sé. Así trabajaremos mejor.

* * *

><p>*FB – Flash Back. FFB – End Flash Back o Fin Flash Back<p>

**Algo más que me olvidaba. Por el comentario de una gran escritora, el Centauro Crog, fue inventado. No están en los libros de JKR. Su nombre fue sacado del personaje de Crog el androide robot ayudante del Capitán Futuro una serie anime transmitida en los años 80.


End file.
